Better Off?
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream2
Summary: Maybe apart of loving someone is the fact that you let them love whoever they want, it may or may not be you, but if their happy, you should be happy, because you want the best for them. Liley. My take on What I Dont Like About You.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah we all saw, or even heard of the episode, oh well, there is nothing we can do now, except hope for the little hints of Liley that we always get. But this will be my take of what Miley and Lilly were thinking throughout that episode (What I Don't Like About You if you have not seen that episode this might be a spoiler). Also I'm not sure if this will be a two-shot or a three-shot I'm iffy on it. And I wanted this out of my head, while I still write my other story. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is Miley's POV. **

**--x--**

Thirty one days, four weeks, one month, no calls. I've been gone, away, working. Hannah Montana got a role offer that I could not pass up: Indiana Joannie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra. Long hours, countless memorizing of lines, and dramatic stunts, it was a long month, yet Lilly and Oliver have not called me since I left.

Before I left we were fine. At first Oliver was bummed on how I "always have great success" and he lost at something he went for, so I wasn't going to go for it, but we fixed that once I heard Chase Crawford was going to be starring beside me. Hey, I had to do it that guy is supposedly sex on legs, in many of other girls' opinions, but to me he is just a pretty face. He was nice on set and great to kiss, but it was nothing.

I've always felt nothing and never felt anything. Why? Well the thought alone scares me, _she_ scares me. I don't think I'm bi and I'm pretty sure I'm not gay, but there is just something about her. Her, Lilly Truscott. I'm attracted, lusting, crushing, fantasying, anything else you could think of, to Lilly. Yeah she is my best friend, my go to girl, but I want more than that. It's weird. I see no one else nor do I want anyone else. I dream of her, I want her. No other boy or girl could touch her. I love her flaws and all, yeah that's cliché but it's true. In my eyes, heart, and mind Lilly Truscott is perfect.

You could only imagine the craziness that could happen if word ever got out I liked a girl. I'm suppose to like guys, society tell us, guys are hot, society tells us, guys are…not what I want, but society does not tell us that. Society looks down on it, shoves it under the rug and steps on it, forgotten. I don't want to like Lilly, or fall in love with her, but I am. Love knows nothing: age, gender, time, love only knows love. So I'm stuck, trapped in a world, which won't let me be me, even though that is all they shove down your throat. Stand out, be yourself, follow the beat of your own drum, hypocrites. I don't even want to think what my family, friends, and especially Lilly would say if they knew. I don't want that pain, hurt, guilt, disappointment, I could not handle it. So I'll live a lie and continue to live this lie until I die.

But back to Lilly and Oliver, this is one of the greatest things that ever happened to Hannah and they didn't phone me once while I was away. Am I hurt? You bet. A lot can happen in a month. I like to be updated, I like to know what is going, face it no one likes to be left out. But I feel like Lilly and Oliver kinda did. Did I do something? Do they even know I'm coming home? Do they care? Are we still friends?

I hang up my phone for the thousandth time as I make my way up my drive way, to my home in Malibu. I complain to my Dad how inconsiderate Lilly and Oliver are being and he says something about raising me. My thoughts are too jumbled to care or listen so I just go inside, only to be hit with a surprise. Balloons and a banner with "Welcome Back Miley" are around the house and I hear two voices mixed as one welcoming me back home: Lilly and Oliver. A smile spreads on my face as Lilly comes running towards me and fits perfectly into my arms. I pull her close and take a whiff of her hair, apples. My smile grows but I pull away, not wanting anyone to get suspicious, so I move to Oliver and hug him. We break apart and start chatting about the movie, while my Dad talks and goes up stairs. I decide to break away talk from the movie as I wonder what happened during the month that I was gone. "So uh what have you guy's been up to?"

Oliver makes a noise like "what" and Lilly joins on in, as they talk about the beach, the mall, more beach, more mall, and one day that it almost rained. Is it just me, or are they acting slightly different? I lean over and look the picture Lilly took the day it almost rained and I commented on how much I missed my beach and shockingly Rico's overpriced food. Lilly chimes in saying I should get changed and we could all go together, but not before her and Oliver make a gross comment about exploding nachos. Ahh back to normal. I hug them one more time, Lilly squashed between Oliver and me, and then I turn to go to my room. When a thought struck me and I knew I had to tell Oliver and Lilly, but little did I know turning back around was one of the worst things I could have ever done in my life. Lilly and Oliver in lip lock and I knew I stopped breathing right along the time my heart shattered. My draw dropped and I quickly cupped my mouth with my hand, preventing the shriek I wanted to bail come out.

I bit my tongue and when they pulled apart, I hid behind the wall, listening in on there conversation. They weren't going to tell me, they figured I kept my Hannah secret, they can keep their own. I turned away upstairs, not being able to bear anymore, and went to my room. I slowly closed my door and walked quietly to my bed. Ten, fifteen minuets, that's all I have. Ten to fifteen minuets to cry. I sat in my bed and felt it sink with my weight. My whole body still in shocked after what my eyes saw and ears heard. I knew Lilly and I would never be together, but I never thought Lilly and Oliver would ever get together either. They, they annoyed the heck out of one another didn't they? They fought all the time, like, like brother or sister, or really close cousins, but boyfriend and girlfriend. It just doesn't add up. I have this undeniable need to throw up.

I feel my breathing start to shake, my body goes numb, and hot tears flow down my cheeks. I'm hurt. Lilly could never like me, Lilly and Oliver are together, Lilly and Oliver are going to keep this a secret, and when they finally decide to tell me I have to be happy and go along with it. How? How can the brain tell the heart to stop? How can a brain overpower the heart? How can my feelings for her subside and eventually no longer last? How am I going to be able to do this?

It just seems wrong y'know? It's like the Three Musketeers but not. They never dated one another. Well I guess this explains the month of them not talking to me. But what will happen to me? The last time Lilly had a boyfriend, Lucas, I was ignored. Now I'll be ignored by both of my friends. Who will I hang out with? I don't want to be a third wheel, but I also don't want them to be together. Maybe just maybe I could end it, yeah sounds selfish but our friendship is at risk, and that is one thing I do not want to lose.

--x--

Lilly, Oliver, and I are at Rico's and while Oliver went to go get drinks, I decided to pop a few hints on how they could tell I knew that they were dating, since they think I was going to wig out about it. "Any who, since, my wig out days our over anything you want to tell me, girl to girl," I shift closer into my seat so I could lean in towards Lilly. "Best friend to best friend." Hey I had to play the best friend card okay? Lilly looks at me apprehensive and stumbles over her non-words, before she looks away and spots Oliver.

"Hey look Oliver's here with the drinks, boy have we missed you." I pull away disappointed, when did Oliver get so fast? He's usually slow. Oliver then realizes that he forgot straws, and slight hope jumps inside of me again, but Lilly pulls him back down. "No we don't need straws."

I'm annoyed. So I just spill out my guts. I start to talk about how considerate and cute Oliver is and my response was a loud 'what!' mostly from Lilly. "Yeah…y'know what, you, you guys should date…and then not tell me about!" My face grows serious as I look between Oliver and Lilly but my eyes rest on Lilly.

Lilly grows defeated and slouches in her seat. "How'd you find out?"

I sit up and express my feelings. "Maybe the next time y'all want to keep a secret from me y'all shouldn't have a spit swap in the middle of my living room Lilly-POP!" Seriously Lilly Pop might as well shorten that to Lollipop, and for Lucas she was Lillypad, in my opinion stupid nicknames.

"See I told you she would freak." Oliver comes into the conversation making a hand gesture towards me. Of course I'm freaking out. I like Lilly, I can't have Lilly, you got Lilly and both of ya weren't going to tell me about it. Then I look at Lilly. And my heart hurts, she's hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have had an outburst like that. I'm sorry Lilly. My own selfish greedy heart hurt her, because my heart wants her, but her heart doesn't want me. Maybe I didn't think this through. Maybe she is happy with Oliver, maybe apart of loving someone is the fact that you let them love whoever they want, it may or may not be you, but if their happy, you should be happy, because you want the best for them.

But I can not say the real reason I was freaking out. I have to lie and I have to give up, I can't break them up. "I'm only freaking because you guys didn't tell me," Then I did the second worst thing in my life. "I'm happy for you." Lilly aww's and my attention is drawn to her, fear is out of her eyes, but something else is there, I just can't read it. Now that I'm back to my 'normal' self I ask how they got together. And that starts an argument. Radiohead or Coldplay, ice skating or the movies, they are fighting, and I have a strange feeling I just might end up in the middle. I get up and walk towards them; hopefully I can get them to stop. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up, who cares."

Lilly then makes a comment on how Oliver is twelve and he swiftly moves towards me. "Miley will you please tell that one to grow up!"

"That one!" Lilly pulls Oliver away from me and she now is the one standing next to me. "Wait you forget my name now too? C'mon Miley lets go." Lilly reaches out and grabs a hold of my arm loosely but I'm able to pull back from her grasp and she looks at me with shock and concern. They broke up because of me and this time it was unintentional. No matter how bad I want to go with Lilly and be with her I can't. I don't want to choose sides. I started this now I have to fix this.

"You guys please stop fighting, this is ridiculous." I do my best to recapture their moment but neither of them wants it, they walk away, and I'm left on the beach alone, until mid-night. Apart of me is happy, but my guilty conscious side is sad. I shouldn't hurt others for my own happiness. They have to get back together.

--x--

It's been three days and Lilly and Oliver have not talked to each other and I'm stuck in the middle. I was forced to choose a side. Lilly's or Oliver's. I can't do that. Their both my best friends I can't choose. It's like peanut butter and jelly, it's not a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the jelly, its just peanut butter, and if you just eat the peanut butter you're stuck with a sticky mouth, so then you need milk. Lilly, Oliver and I were the peanut butter and jelly with a glass of milk, the perfect combo. Now the jelly has left the peanut butter and the milk has to decide which one they want to be with. It's not right. Y'know this whole thing could've been avoided if they just didn't start to date.

I make my way over to the Rico's where Lilly and Oliver are sitting at opposite ends. They both make gestures for me to sit with them, but in the end I choose to sit with Lilly, with Oliver threatening me that I won't get his nachos. Lilly then acts like the twelve year old mocking Oliver that she is my favorite. "'Cause I'm her FAVORTIE!!!" I interrupt telling Lilly that we are better than that and she should cool it. "Fine, but only because you chose me."

Lilly rests her head on her hand and she then stares into my eyes and I'm slightly intimidated but intrigued. Lilly is smiling and she looks so cute, beautiful, and hot at the same time, I just wish that I could kiss her. "And I'm also choosing you to come see the first rough cut of Indiana Joannie." Lilly gets all happy and excited, but sadly she is totally unaware of I'm about to do. I then make an excuse that I should tell Oliver why I did not pick him and she reluctantly agrees.

I walk over and talk to Oliver, yet somehow boosted his ego, because he thinks I chose him over my best girlfriend. I just stare at him as he praises himself, him too totally oblivious to what I'm about to do. I can't even believe what I'm about to do.

--x--

I have invited both Lilly and Oliver to my house to see Indiana Joannie. But it's not the Indiana Joannie they are thinking of. Its one I made and edited myself. I'm dressed up like Lilly and Oliver and I show them how absolutely stupid they looked. They occasionally look back and forth between each other as the movie plays, then it is over. "Look I don't know if you are meant to be a couple," Cause Lord knows I don't want that, but I want us to be good and happy. "But I do know you were meant to be friends, please I do not want to watch you through that away over this fight." I couldn't help but look at Lilly the entire timing, I guess 'cause in away I was saying goodbye. We can't and never will be together. Goodbye Lilly I will always care and love you.

Lilly and Oliver agree. Then they get a mushy, claiming they missed each other and that they were sorry, then they leaned in for a kiss, which I stopped. Hey, it will take time for me to get used to them being boyfriend and girlfriend, them kissing is a totally new step that I'm not ready for yet. Lilly and Oliver then leave happily, with his arm around her shoulder. I'm all smiles that is until they leave and I cannot help but feel regret for what I had just done.

--x--

Two weeks, no need to break that down, I'm sure all of you can do that. Lilly and Oliver are happy and I'm miserable. What I feared happened. Majority of the time I'm with Lilly and Oliver I'm ignored, so I'm pretty much on my own now. I don't hang out with them that much anymore, but its okay I don't even think they realize it.

I don't think they realize anything but themselves. They didn't realize that they are so wrapped up in each other their grades are slipping, they didn't realize that Hannah had two concerts, three interviews, and a meet-and-greet, they didn't realize that I'm miserable, they didn't realize that Lilly's parents are fighting, and might have a divorce, they don't realize anything.

I'm outside, sitting on the roof, my usual spot when I'm bummed. My eyes are watery, my nose is stuffy, and I'm starting to get a headache from all the crying. It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all. Well I loved and lost, but I was not loved in return, so how does that work for me or does it even work? I sniff again as I lean my body back and look at the cloudless, starry, sky. If only I could wish on one and have it come true.

"Miley?" My eyes widen and I strain my hearing. Lilly? "Miley?" I spring forward, probably hurting my neck, and look down toward my deck. It is Lilly. Once my eyes land on her she smiles, I smile in return, although I'm frowning on the inside. Her voice is quiet and innocent she steps forward and looks up at me. "Hey." I don't respond I just smile. "Can I come up?" I nod. Lilly starts to climb only to have trouble, which seems shocking considering she is a totally athlete. I move down and offer her my hand. She grabs on tight as I try to pull her up. She then uses her other arm to wrap around my neck and I use mine to wrap around her waist to help pull her up. "Thanks." She is slightly out of breath as she moves over to my side and sits down.

"N-no problem." I don't want to look at her anymore. I don't want to see and be reminded of what I lost. I adjust myself then lean back down like I did before to look up at the stars.

"Miley?" I don't respond. "Miley? Please?" Lilly takes my hand and squeezes it. "I know you are upset, I know you better than anyone Miles, and I know you are starting to feel left out when you are around Oliver and I and I'm sorry. Please look at me." I don't, my hand is limp in hers so she squeezes tighter. "C'mon Miles," Lilly shifts she lies down propped up by her elbow, slightly hovering over me, and with her other hand traces my right cheek as it glides up to push my hair back. "I haven't heard your voice in forever, talk to me Miles."

I sigh. "Lilly…" I sit up taking her with me and as we sit she moves closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Miley I'm sorry, look I don't want to lose you, you are too important to me," I slightly smile. "But Oliver is important to me too," It's gone. "I could not thank you enough for what you sacrificed and what you did to get us back together." I don't move and finally I pull my hand away from her grasp. Lilly lifts her head off my shoulder and I'm sure she is looking at me with concern. "Miley?"

"Lilly, w-we need to talk." I shift away from her; it's too much to bear I cant do this anymore.

"O-okay." I look at her and I can see worry in her eyes. "About what?" Her voice starts to crack and tears from in my eyes.

"Lilly I-I can't do this anymore. I love you and Oliver, but this," I motion between her and I maybe she will get a clue that I don't just love her I'm deeply in love with her. "This is too hard; I just can't do it Lilly."

Lilly's eyes move frantically as they look into mine and a line of water draws up in her eyes. "What? Do what be friends?" I nod my head and she swallows hard. "No," she croaks, I'm barely able to hear. "No Miley no." Tears ready to fall in my own eyes.

"Lils," She closes her eyes as I use her nickname and the tears pour. "Lilly," she opens them. "I'm sorry, I know that you care about me, but Oliver has become your life, practically your whole life, you have turned oblivious to everything, and I just feel like I'm not in it, so why pretend that I'm not, why not make it real?" I look away and bite my lip, I cannot stand the pain I'm giving her.

"Okay, well I'll stop, Miley I'll, I'll-" Lilly is lost, scared and confused.

"No Lilly." I turn to look at her and grasp her hands, she holds on tight, as if I'll keep her from falling. "Maybe Lilly, maybe some day, but right now you are with Oliver, and when you could learn to not make him apart of your whole life, we can try again. But not until then." I wanna walk away but I just pull her close in a hug and she latches on. She buries her head in my neck and she cries softly. We were best friends we were closer than anyone, to just throw all that away hurts. I close my eyes and tears fall as I rub Lilly's back and whisper to her, telling her everything will be alright, and that we will be okay.

She pulls away and sniffles, I reach forward and wipe away the stray tears, and she closes her eyes. "I'm going to do it Miley. I'll fix everything; get my grades up, everything. I'll get you back Miles."

I give her a weak smile, just to show her everything will be okay. "I'm already counting the days Lil." She smiles slightly and turns away from me. She climbs down off the roof and turns to walk away.

"I'll see you soon?" She asks with desperate eyes. Maybe right now this is for the best, maybe we are better off this way.

I nod. "Never goodbye, only till next time." She nods and I did the third worst thing ever in my life, I let Lillian Anne Truscott go.

**--x--**

**:'(. Awww. Next will be Lilly's POV, then maybe a third chapter I'm not sure yet, I think that I will leave that up to you guys'. Well till then. :). **


	2. Lilly POV

**Holy Smokes you guys' amaze me :) :D. Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews and all that other jazz. I'm glad you guys' liked it. I would have posted this sooner, but it was Holy Week (Happy late Easter to anyone who celebrates it, and if you don't I hope you had a Great weekend.), but now that it is over, here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**This time it is in Lilly's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**--x--**

There she goes. My best friend, heading into her movie career and leaving me her with the doughnut Oliver. I will not let her live this down. I sigh and walk down to sit on her porch. I said goodbye to her at her house, now I don't want to leave. I don't want all the memories gone, all the laughs, all the good and bad, all the hugs, all the love. Loving Miley, I smile, hugging Miley, holding hands with Miley, anything with Miley. But my smile fades when I realize she will be gone for a month. A whole month. I wish her well but I just wish she was here. What am I suppose to do for a whole month without her?

I kick a rock that is near my foot. I don't want to leave, I don't want to move. Suddenly, someone comes sits next to me and puts there hand on my shoulder, Oliver. "It's only for a month Lils, you can handle that, you've always been the tough strong one."

I breathe in deeply. "I know Oliver, I know." Maybe on the surface, but on the inside I was weak, especially around Miley. I always felt in someway Miley was the strong one. I may have psychical strength, but not emotional, and that is what I admire about Miley. She could turn anything into deep meaning, something simple; guess that is why she is becoming such a great song writer. She feels with her heart, where I feel with my brain, well sometimes. I at least try to anyway. But my brain cannot win the battle for that much longer. If you haven't guessed yet, Miley is the reason my heart keeps disagreeing with my brain. She has captivated me, with her blue eyes, slim body, and southern voice I was just so taken in by her, and I don't want to leave. I think I have fallen for her, fallen in love, but that is what is wrong.

My brain says it's wrong, my heart says its right. Its like I got the devil and the angel inside of me instead of on my shoulder, and the angel, my heart, is winning. Ironic though isn't it? I mean an angel is close to God, God who says this is wrong, and the devil well he is the devil and he should be the one telling me to go for it, yet he is the one telling me not to do it. The angel is the one telling me to follow my heart, to tell her how I feel. But I can't do that. The outcome will be catastrophic. The world would stop, the people would stop, my heart would stop. What people search for and long for: love, I detest. It's eating me alive. I can't love, well I can, but I can't love Miley, its wrong and there is nothing in this universe that I could do to stop loving Miley.

--x--

It's only been two days, yet I'm so bummed. I've pretty much have done nothing. I'm becoming boring, so boring I'm putting myself to sleep. I try to skate, surf, and all that but my thoughts always drift back to Miley. This has to be unhealthy. It's scary. I've thought I'd loved someone but it was all a lie and joke, I've gone through lust, but I've never had both, and with Miley it is both, especially since she is not here. I want her so badly right now, I'm just afraid. How could I want someone so badly? I could I love and lust? I yearn to hug and touch Miley again, but-but I can't. I never can. She is boy crazy, insanely boy crazy; she never once even looked at a girl, so what makes me believe that she could ever fall for me? Miley likes boys, I like Miley, and the world hates me. Perfect.

I flop down on my bed and jam my earphones in my ears as I turn on my iPod. I close my eyes. I have to forget. I have to forget all about Miley. Well not Miley in general but all my feelings for her. I have to hide them, sneak them away and hope they will never surface. But how? How do you get rid of half of who you are? How could you just throw your heart away and leave it, believing you will be alright, when in reality you want to search for it again. To have it, to hold it. I makes you feel good, loved, wanted, it's like you are high but not on drugs. I sigh. I have to forget. Maybe not by how but by whom. Maybe I will find someone else; well I doubt that, I sure can try.

I'm suddenly shaken by my door blasting open and Oliver standing in the door way. I sit up and taking out my earphones. "Alright Lilly," Oliver walks over and grabs my arm lifting me up off my bed. "I can't take it anymore!" He grabs on my shoulders and looks deep into my eyes with his own dark brown ones. "You are going to get happy my friend, get dressed, there is a beach party and we are going." I guess I could. The first step into forgetting Miley, have fun without her.

--x--

Oliver and I are at the beach and I'm bored. I could've done this at home, but no Oliver dragged me down here with people I could careless about, and now I have to suffer through this.

I'm sitting at Rico's, just sitting, and watching everyone else have a good time. Forgetting Miley is going to be harder than I thought.

An hour has already gone by and I'm pretty sure the party is almost over. I did nothing but sit here at Rico's. Had a bite to eat and something to drink, and that is it.

"So you gonna do it?" My attention is drawn to two people behind me. I eavesdrop, trying to figure out who they are and what they are up to.

"Should I?" His best friend replies building this guys confidence. "Your right, I'll just go up to her and say 'Lilly, would you like to dance?' piece of cake." My eyes grow wide as I listen in. Right now I could forget about the friend and focus on the guy who wants to ask me to dance. Nose Whistle Wally.

Panic. How do I get out of this? "Hey Lils," I turn my head and spot Oliver. "How's it going?"

Oliver! "Dance with me!" I didn't ask I demanded, Oliver didn't have time to react, and before he knew it we were dancing. And of course a nice slow song comes on. Great. But at least I'm away from Nose Whistle Wally.

We danced close, the rhythm of the music taking control of our feet and before I realized what I was doing, I was leaning my head on in the crook of Oliver's neck, and he rested his head on top of mine, then I felt him smile. "What?" I ask, with slight humor.

"Nothing," Oliver grows tense. "It's just that, umm your hair, it smells like apples, I-I like apples." I smile at Oliver. He may be a doughnut but he is cute. I lean into him a little more and he wraps his arms tighter around me. I never thought about Oliver like this before. It's nice, his arms are strong, and I feel safe, maybe just maybe he could be my potential boyfriend. This would be the second step into forgetting about Miley: getting a boyfriend.

--x--

Its over. Not me and Oliver, but the month. Miley is coming home and I could not be happier. In this month Oliver and I have been great and I think I found the key into forgetting Miley. I'm so excited the fact that she is coming home and that my feelings are gone. I wont have to worry about slipping up, worry about if our hugs are to long, or if we hold hands, because I wont feel anything. It will be all gone.

"Hurry up Oliver, she'll be hear any minuet!" Oliver rolls his eyes as he finishes setting up the balloons in the Stewart home. I go around making sure everything looks perfect. This will be great but weird. I cannot even remember the last time I talked to Miley and now she is coming home.

No more than five minuets go by when the Stewart's front door swings open. Miley. Oliver and I greet her and I run into her open arms. She wraps her arms around me and I bury my face into her shoulder. I squeeze her tight and pull her into me as much as humanly possible. I missed her. I then pull away so Oliver can hug her next and we start discuss all about her new movie. "So how was Chase Crawford?" She gets this dreamy look on her face, probably reminiscing about kissing, good thing I'm over her, or else this would hurt.

"So uh what have you guys been up to?" I smile what haven't we been up to. Oliver and I discuss what we have been doing but never telling her that we are together. She can't know, not now, not ever. What would she think? I can't keep it from her though. We tell each other everything, well almost everything. And I show her a picture of when it almost rained and she smiled, which caused me to smile. Her eyes sparkled as she saw "her" beach. I come up with the idea of how we should all go and hang out at Rico's after she goes to get change. She hugs us, Oliver and I, with me squashed in the middle.

She runs upstairs and Oliver gets a look of longing and lust in his eye. I give him a sexy smile back and when he asks how long she will be I reply with a ten to fifteen minuets. He asks me if he was thinking what he was thinking and my reply was to lean into him as our lips met. Our lips glided across each other in harmony. It was soft, but sloppy. Oliver had this tendency to cover my whole mouth and sometimes I hated that. But there was nothing I could do. His arms wrapped around me as we continue the kiss. But then Miley popped into my head. I saw her eyes and her smile, and then I wondered what it would be like, to hold her, and kiss. I had to stop the kiss. How bad is that? Kissing your boyfriend and start to think about your best friend. I pull away and I could tell Oliver is hungry for more. I cannot help how I feel so I ask Oliver for the millionth time that I think we should tell Miley. She will be upset if we don't. Oliver still disagrees, although he is right, I mean Miley and I do kind of boss him around, pick on him, make fun of him. It would be weird that all of sudden me and him started dating, but it's not unlikely. I agree with Oliver, we'll wait, but I don't think I could handle this for too long.

--x--

Miley and I get our food at Rico's as Oliver went to go get us some drinks. It feels as if it has been forever since her and I have had any Miley Lilly time, but maybe it's just coming with age. I mean in about two years will be graduating, going to college, living on our own, I guess its time to grow up. But apart of me doesn't want to I like the now and I don't want the future. Apart me believes I may have buried all my feelings for Miley and did not get rid of them and even if I do grow up I will never get rid of them. They are still there and I know that they are still there. But what can I do? I can't control my feelings. Right when she walked through that door, my dam broke, and all my feelings came flooding back. What about Oliver? He'll be crushed he supposedly loves me. How can I give him my heart when Miley already holds it? I can't. Maybe I can't do this. Forget about Miley, get a boyfriend. Maybe Oliver and I should end it.

Miley and I sit down at a table as we wait for Oliver to come back. Miley then continues talking after she fooled me about a dog being a famous movie star. "Any who, since my wig out days are over anything you want to tell me girl to girl," I look at Miley. Don't tell me she knows. She can't know can she? How could she possible know, Oliver and I didn't even do anything. She leans in closer to me and I find it hard to breath. My mouth grows dry as I stare at her. She is beautiful and sexy at the same how could anyone not fall for her? "Best friend to best friend."

My mouth hangs open and my heart feels as if it might jump out of my chest. How could Miley do this to me? I trip over my words before I look away from her and see Oliver come to our table. Thank God. "Hey look Oliver's here with the drinks, boy have we missed you." I see Miley pull away with a hurt and disappointed look not on her face but in her eyes, and I would be the only one to know, Miley can't really hide anything from me I know her to well. Oliver then makes a comment on how he forgot straws but I pull him back down. "No we don't need straws." If he leaves Miley might interrogate me again and I just might have the urge to throw down on the table and kiss her.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Miley grow frustrated. I want to ask what is up but then she talks about how cute and considerate Oliver is. "What!?" Oliver and I both respond, although mine was louder and probably sounded more frightened. Miley, doesn't like Oliver does she? I mean I know the chances of her and I being together are like none and a million but she can't like Oliver. I like her, Oliver likes me, she just can't. She then ruffles my hair as she says I'm not slouch. Hey she called me cute!

"Yeah…y'know what, you, you guys should date," Miley's face is all happy and then gets all serious. "And then not tell me about it!" She knows, I put my head down and lean back in my seat.

I slightly look at her with pleading eyes, hoping she is not mad. "How'd you find out?"

She leans forward and rests her arms on the table. "Maybe next time y'all want to keep a secret y'all shouldn't have a spit swap in the middle of my living room Lilly-POP!" Lilly-Pop and Lilly-Pad are the two nicknames my boyfriends have given to me and I think that they are the cutest thing, until Miley says them. I have always wondered what cute pet name Miley would give me, but like that would ever happen.

"See I told you she would freak." Duh. How could she not? Her best friend starting to date her best guy friend, after each showed no interest in one of the other could be quite alarming. I look at Miley, she is hurt. And now I am. I hurt her; I hurt her because I wanted to forget about her. I wanted to push my feelings aside and not care where they went, but that did not work. I went behind her back and started to date Oliver and in my process of trying to let my heart from having theses feelings, I hurt her.

"I'm only freaking because you guy's didn't tell me," My attention shifts to Miley and she looks deep into my eyes I'm slightly intimidated. "I'm happy for you." Fear leaves me but sadness lingers. Miley cant and never will love me, she is okay with Oliver and me dating…rats. To bad I'm not. I actually don't think I ever was. Oliver was like a replacement, yet did not replace, I just used him, great now I'm the bad guy. To play along I 'awww' at what Miley and told Oliver and I told her that I was right. She then asks how it all happened and I smile at the memory as I lean on Oliver's shoulder as a smile forms on my face. A fake smile, a smile to fool the world, to fool Miley. She then asks what song played as we danced and I answered Radiohead as Oliver said Coldplay. I quickly pull away from him and this quickly starts an argument. Not wanting to deal with this I call Oliver twelve years old and get up and walk away. He follows. And we fight more. My nostrils flare and I'm angry, this was a mistake. Miley then comes up and tries to stop us. "Look I'm sorry I brought it up, who cares."

No Miley don't be sorry. This is my chance. I could take all the hurt away. I could break up with Oliver. Take Miley somewhere and be all vulnerable and such and then tell her, tell her the truth. Oliver then gets madder at me as I mock him still being twelve and moves over to Miley. No way. He is not getting Miley on his side, she is mine, she will choose me, feelings or not, Miley and I are still best girlfriends, girls stick together through everything. "Miley," Oliver then points to me as he talks. "Will you please tell that one to grow up!"

"That one!" I take Oliver's arm and pull him away from Miley, my Miley and stand beside her. "Wait you forget my name now too? C'mon Miley lets go." I grab her arm and I'm ready to pull her away, take her to a secluded part of the beach and tell her my true feelings. But her arm slips from my grasp as she pulls away. I turn to look at her surprised that she doesn't want to come with me. Why? Don't Miley, don't play hero and fix this. Oliver is not what I want, its you it's always been you and it will always be you.

Oliver then probably thinks that she is on his side and speaks up. "Yeah she is not going anywhere 'cause your obviously wrong."

I make a comeback saying the worst thing that I could think of that would officially mean the ending of Oliver and I. "Oh I'll tell what is wrong, when I picked you as a boyfriend."

"You guys," Miley steps in and I know she is going to do her best and try to help us but I don't want help. "Please stop fighting, this is ridiculous." Miley then does her best to help Oliver and me recapture the first night we got together but neither of us would have it. I know I can not drag Miley away now but hopefully she will follow me home, as Oliver and I say one last word to each other and both march off the beach.

--x--

Three days have gone by and I have not spoken to Oliver, and we have both been pushing Miley around like she is the tennis ball and we are the tennis rackets. She did not follow me like I thought she would. But she stayed at the beach till after mid-night. I guess she really wants Oliver and me to be together.

But why? She seemed so upset that we were together at first it seemed as if she was trying to break us up. I guess I just had high hopes, but I guess I could fall now. Miley will never accept who I am and never accept my love. We'll never date, get married, have kids, and grow old together. I guess the only that things could be perfect is if they are in a dream, and a dream is not reality.

I'm at Rico's, sitting away from Oliver, and I just finished my sandwich, but I left my curly fries, because, well because they are Miley's favorite and maybe I could lure her to my side with them. I then turn to see Miley coming up and Oliver and I both try to catch her attention. In the end she chooses me and my heart flutters in my chest. I show her how I saved her my curly fries because they are her favorite, just like I am her favorite. "'Cause I'm her FAVORITE!!!" I scream towards Oliver so that he knows. Miley tells me to cool out, we should be mature about it. I let out a breath and reply. "Fine, but only because you chose me."

I put my elbows on the table and my hands rest near my chin as I give Miley the best longing, loving look I could create. In those matters of seconds I truly see Miley. Her blue grayish eyes, brown flowing hair, slightly tanned skin, a good body shape. She is amazing, beautiful and gorgeous. "And I'm also choosing you to see the first rough cut of Indiana Joannie." I gasp and get all happy and excited, this is one of the coolest things ever and Miley chose one of her special moments to share it with me. She then continues to talk, getting a sad expression on how she should tell Oliver on why she did not pick him. Always the hero Miles. I sigh and unwillingly let her do so.

--x--

I walk up the street to Miley's house and I already smell the popcorn emitting from the living room. "Ohh I smell…you!" I slam the door and I grow daggers in my eyes as I see Oliver. What in the world is he doing here? She chose me. I tell Oliver the exact same time he tells me and I start to panic. Where is Miley? "Miley!?" I then hear a bullwhip from behind me and I turn around just as the front door opens and there is Miley decked out in her Indiana Joannie outfit. Now I know why the guy was so popular, Miley looks freaking hot, and if I wasn't mad right now, I think I would do something about it, but I have to control my hormones.

Miley then forces Oliver and me to sit on the couch and watch the movie but it is not the movie that I thought it would be. Its Miley, dressed up like Oliver and I, the day we fought. I instantly feel terrible and stupid; we seriously acted like that out in public? I turn my head slightly, pretending to look at Oliver, but I'm really gazing at Miley. A small smile, very small, forms on my lips. She really went out of her way didn't she? She cares about Oliver and me so much. I turn away; I don't want to look at her. I've lost her when I never even had her. I guess its time for me to move on. And that is what you should do. You love someone you let them go. I could do that. I can never say goodbye to Miley, I could never let her leave, but I could try and say goodbye to my feelings for her. Goodbye Miley.

The screen goes black and I refuse to look at either of them. "Look I don't know if you are meant to be a couple," Me either. "But I do know you were meant to be friends, please I do not want to watch you through that away over this fight." She's right. I turn my head and look from her to Oliver, and he looks back at me. He agrees. Its time to put on an act, maybe I could love Oliver. Oliver and I gush about how we are sorry and how much we missed each other then we lean in for a kiss, which Miley stops. Thank the Lord for Miley.

Oliver and I are standing in the door of Miley's house, Oliver's arm wrapped around me, and Miley looking uncomfortable by the second. Maybe this is the way it has to be. Me with a boy and her with a boy, growing old together, getting a family, and being just friends. Maybe we are better off this way. We say our goodbyes and Oliver and I head off into the night.

--x--

Can someone, anyone, take control of your whole life, you lose yourself? I feel as if Oliver and I have. I pretty much spent every waking moment with him. I don't talk to my parents, I can't pay attention in school, and I have not seen Miley in two weeks. I miss her. I miss hanging out with her, being with her, laughing with her, all the things that we used to do together. I know she has been busy with Hannah, but she didn't even invite Lola or Mike to come along. She is upset, she is mad at Oliver and me, but mostly I think she is mad at me. And I'm not even there to help her when she is down, because I'm the problem.

Am I in love? In love with Oliver? How is that possible? No it can't be. I may not know what love it, but I know what I feel with Oliver is not love, it's the fact that he makes me feels special, that someone thinks I'm special and beautiful, I've fallen in love with that security not him. I know deep down inside I think I found the definition of love in Miley. I should go see her.

I blow off Oliver tonight, I called him and told him I was busy, he sadly understood, I almost did not come here. Here to Miley's house that is. But I have not seen or heard her in forever. Well maybe not forever since forever never ends, but you get what I mean. I knock on the door and Mr. Stewart greets me with a smile, telling me to head right on up to Miley's room. I smile back and thank him. I go upstairs to Miley's room, but she is not in there. "Miley?" I look around and notice that her door to outside is slightly open, I go over and head outside on the deck and look around before looking up, there she is, on her roof. Great, she is upset, more so than I thought. "Miley?" Miley springs forward from her lying position and looks at me. I smile and she smiles back, which makes me happier, okay maybe she is not completely mad at me. "Can I come up?" She nods and I make my way over to the side of her house so I could climb up and get on the roof. And boy was it harder than I thought it would be. Miley offers me her hand and I gladly take, I then take my free hand and wrap it around her neck, while she wraps her free arm around my waist, and I can not believe how amazing it feelings to have Miley hold me. She then pulls me up, I never realized how strong she was, and I breath fast to catch my breath. "Thanks." I say tired.

"N-no problem." She stutters, what the heck can I do to make her stutter? As I move over to sit next to her, she leans back down and is lying on her back.

I'm scared. My Miley was always happy and smiling, that is how she got her name, she is rarely down, and I cannot but help and feel that it was my fault. "Miley." Nothing. My heartbeat goes faster, I don't want to lose her, she means everything to me. "Miley? Please?" I take her hand and she hardly reacts as I squeeze it tight. "I know you are upset, I know you better than anyone Miles, and I know you are starting to feel left out when you are around Oliver and I and I'm sorry. Please look at me." She doesn't. I know she is angry but I don't think she has a right to ignore me. I mean come on, my voice is practically begging here. I then lower myself down so I am propped up on my elbow, my hand still holding her limp one. "C'mon Miles." I move my hand and rest it on her right cheek and gaze at her beauty, especially in the moonlight, maybe I could spark something. I then travel my hand and it goes up to her full brown hair. "I haven't heard your voice in forever, talk to me Miles."

She sighs, whew I guess that is something. "Lilly…" My name, I never liked my name, Lilly was okay, but I still never liked it, but I love it coming from her, especially with her southern twang to it. She sits up and gently takes me with her, and I take this as an opportunity to move in and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Miley I'm sorry, look I don't want to lose you, you are too important to me," Its weird I'm happy and sad at the exact same moment. Happy I'm resting on Miley, sad that I hurt her, hurt her because Oliver has also grown on to me so he is important too. "But Oliver is important to me too," Miley has been flipping amazing for all the she has put up with, so why not tell her? "I could not thank you enough for what you sacrificed and what you did to get us back together." Thinking I would get a 'your welcome' in response I don't. Instead she pulls her hand away from mine. What is wrong? "Miley?"

"Lilly, w-we need to talk." Miley moves away from me. Now I'm hurt and worried. What Miley just said was a break up line, now I know we are not going out, but what was the point of a break up line?

I panic, I can't lose Miley. "O-okay," I look into Miley's eyes but they are blocked, the only thing I'm receiving is ice. If my heart was beating fast before well now it is pounding. "About what." Dang, my voice cracked, I guess I wont be able to stay strong, like always Miley is.

"Lilly I-I can't do this anymore. I love you and Oliver, but this," She motions between her and I, I swallow hard in my throat, don't do it Miles, please don't say what I think you are going to say. "This is too hard; I just can't do it Lilly."

My eyes desperately move frantically as I look into hers searching for an answer a reason why, but my vision is soon block as tears start to form. "What? Do what be friends?" She nods I have no thoughts. "No," I pull my eyes away for a second and responded with an above whisper voice. "No Miley no." I look at her and see tears forming in her own eyes. Miley I love you, I need you, don't leave me.

"Lils," I close my eyes as she says my name and as I do I feel my hot tears drip past my eyelids and down my cheeks. Why? That is the only thing I could think of why? "Lilly," She wants my attention. But I don't want to give it to her, this is a dream, if I wake up she will be gone, this is not real, but I do it anyway. I see her face and even though she too looks like she is on the verge of tears she has no expression. "I'm sorry, I know that you care about me, but Oliver has become your life, practically your whole life, you have turned oblivious to everything, and I just feel like I'm not in it, so why pretend that I'm not, why not make it real?" Cause it will kill me. She then looks away and bites her lip a nervous habit she always had and I always adored, but now not so much.

It was only two weeks, how could she be this upset after two weeks? I didn't mean to, I realized I was losing myself I just didn't do anything to stop it because I thought she would save me, like always, a hero, my hero. "Okay, well I'll stop, Miley I'll, I'll-"

"No Lilly." Miley turns around and grips my hands into hers, I hold on for dear life. She has been my lifeline, well, she has been my rock, my hero, she made me fly, hopefully she won't let me fall, but a tug on my heart says she will. "Maybe Lilly, maybe some day, but right now you are with Oliver, and when you could learn to not make him apart of your whole life, we can try again. But not until then." I wish time would freeze, my own world did, why not the real one? Before I know what is happening Miley pulls me into her embrace, and I fasten on, tight. I bury my head into her neck and breathe in her scent, who knows, this might be the last time I do so. Then I cry. I knew she was always the stronger one, until I feel her cry. I hold on tighter, wishing this moment never happened, and never wanting this moment to end. She rubs my back and whispers encouraging words in my ear but in my opinion the damage is done, and nothing will be the same again.

I don't want to lose her, not like this. I was picturing us doing everything together, the only possible way we could lose touch was with death, and knock on wood that that does not happen. I then sniff softly and pull away, dreading the moment I did it. Miley then reaches out and wipes away my fallen tears. I close my eyes and do my best to burn Miley's touch in my mind. "I'm going to do it Miley. I'll fix everything; get my grades up, everything. I'll get you back Miles." Count on it.

She smiles, its fake, I think, maybe tired? "I'm already counting the days Lil." I'm not mad, there is no point in being mad, I mean I guess I could be, I could start a huge blow out, but I refuse. The door is closed but not locked and I'll turn the handle someday, and get welcomed back into this friendship, I will fix this friendship. I give Miley my own reassuring smile, then climb down off the roof.

"I'll see you soon?" I'm pleading, but I do not care.

She nods. "Never goodbye, only till next time." I nod. The third step into forgetting Miley: Don't forget Miley.

**--x--**

**Okay, well umm…I was juggling in this being a two-shot or a three-shot, I could make it a three-shot, but I rather have your guys' opinions. So would you guys' like a final chapter? Or leave it as is? It's all up to you guys'. Till then :). (maybe) **


	3. Finding a Prom Date

**Hey guys', sorry a week went by after the episode Promma Mia aired, my family was struck with something and we all really needed to be together. Anyway, that episode was a total downer for me, but hey I tried to make it Liley. :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing guys'. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--x--**

**Lilly's Pov**

It's been months, but I have finally done it, kind of, sort of, maybe, I hope? Okay. Well basically I did what I told Miley I would do. I fixed up my grades, my parents are working everything out, and Oliver and I…well I try there. Its just he seems slightly desperate, although I doubt he shows it. Every time we talk it cannot be a normal voice, it always has to be this squeaky "cute", voice telling each other how much we think the other one is adorable. I don't know how much longer I can take that, it is getting really annoying. I mean yeah we are both kind of dorky but I don't think we should act like it all the time. I would enjoy a serious conversation, one that doesn't have a joke every twenty five seconds, one where we talk normally, one were I don't have to lie. I don't like doing this to Oliver: being with him while I love someone else, but how much of a choice do I really have? Miley doesn't know I like her, Oliver doesn't know I like her, no one knows that I like her. And if I dump Oliver for Miley, how will Oliver take it? I mean don't you think that is sort of embarrassing? A girl leaving you for another girl? You having to live your whole life wondering if you turned that girl gay. Plus, the Junior Prom is coming up. Now Oliver has not officially asked me, but it's safe to assume that we are going together, plus I do not want to be one of those people totally desperate for a date. I don't know, maybe if I could get Oliver to be serious for once in his life, me and him could talk about this.

Miley. Just thinking about her makes me smile. It took such a long time for her to believe me and accept that I did what I was going to do and did it. We avoided each other for a very long time, I was having Miley withdrawals. I had to fix things up and when I did I confronted her. I walked right up to her and said a soft hello, before she jumped on me and had me in a bone crushing hug. I guess she knew that I would not talk to her until I straightened everything out. I hugged her back with so much intensity I thought I was going to choke her. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and took in her sweet scent. I don't think a smile ever left my face that day. We were back together and that was all that mattered, and y'know what, it felt like we were never really apart at all. We talked, laughed, and acted like those months of separation never came between us. We were friends again, best friends.

--x--

Now I'm in school, walking down a flight of stairs, a smile on my face, pride in my stride, and Oliver on my arm, a smile also on his face. As we get to the bottom of the stairs Oliver and I meet up with a bunch of girls, and just to show off his "arm candy" which is me he opens his big mouth. "Oh I am so sorry ladies, it's too late, but don't hate, Ollie's already got a prom date." Oh how sweet a rhyme. I play along making the few facial expression that I can to make Oliver happy. Oliver then walks away pulling me along with him and I wave to the girls giving them a small 'sorry' as I walk by. I wish I was the one that would be sorry for them.

We then come up to three very cute boys and I guess now it's my turn. I know how to make Oliver happy. "Oh and uh you can have your rags **(A/N I'm not sure if that is the correct word that she said, I cannot hear it to well) **and you can have your bacon," I then point both of my fingers to myself before shifting them to Oliver. "But uh you can't have Lilly 'cause she is taken." I finish off with a 'tada' move, very proud of myself. Apparently Oliver was too from the big smile that appeared on his face. We walk away from the boys and Oliver compliments how adorable I am, man if I ever get with Miley I seriously hope we do not act like this, he then asks that we should go to prom together. Wow, way to be all romantic Oliver, really make a girl feel like she is loved. As usual I play along and agree. Man this has got to end. We then snap out of our little lovey dovey phase and start walking, as I start talking. Talking about how great it is not to sit and worry about that one person to ask you, because lets face it's horrible. I mean we feel completely lost, useless, needy, desperate, "So…so that." I then spot Miley repeating over and over again to Gabe, the hot surfer dude, to ask her to prom. I think my heart just got another bruise. She is desperate and lost. I want to hug her, comfort her, I want to take her to prom, but it's too late.

What is so great about Gabe anyway, I mean I surf, I'm a pretty darn good surfer, in fact I don't mean to brag but I do believe I am better than him. I rather have Miley go to prom with Nose Whistle Wally then go with Gabe. I mean he is a total babe, in other words a lot of competition; I cannot compete with that. Every time Miley sees him she acts all goofy, hopeless, and desperate. She should not have to do that. She is a strong woman and if no one can see that then she should not be wasting her time. She should have respect for herself and the other person should have respect for her. Gabe is not like that. Sure he is tall, tan, has nice hair, easy on the eyes, but who knows how he really truly acts. I mean we don't know him, we just fond over him. And plus if he has not picked up Miley's hints yet, then what is the point?

--x--

**Miley's Pov**

Junior Prom. Junior Prom. Right now that is the only thought that is on my mind. Should I ask somebody or should I let that somebody come to me? I mean it's not like just because Oliver and Lilly are dating does not necessarily mean that she has to go with him right? Yeah that sounded stupid, well that's because this whole thing is stupid. It has been months and still in my eyes Lilly and Oliver are not meant to be. Maybe I'm biased but who cares. Those few months without Lilly were excruciating. I have no idea how I survived. I put myself in a position that was not best friend, not friend, even farther away than an acquaintance. I was just a nobody, a bystander, another face in the crowd. A stranger with a crush. Those months that Lilly and I were not talking, not hugging, not laughing, felt like centuries. I have literally never felt farther away from her and being that far away left me with wanting to be that much closer to her.

Lilly. I love that name, Lilly; I love everything about her too. Our friendship hit a bump in the road, but that did not mean we stopped moving. We kept going and I could not wait to meet up again. I'll never forget the day she came up to me and was going to announce that she completed every task that she was going to do so we could be friends again. I was standing by my locker and just closed it, when I saw Lilly approach me. I tried to hide the smile forming on my lips and the excitement I was feeling knowing that she was done, but I think I failed, because right when Lilly said hi to me I lunged at her and hugged her with all my might, and she returned it with the same intensity. The thing with Lilly is when she keeps a promise, she keeps a promise, and she is willing to fulfill it until it is done, and then she would do whatever is she has to do. I don't think I have ever been happier in my life. Well, I hope someday that I do get happier, but hey I won't argue for now. Right after she said hello we talked like old friends again. Not even time could keep the bond we have apart. I don't think anything will stand a chance against Lilly and I. We are each other what the other is not. And I love that. Best friends…forever.

--x--

Prom. Junior Prom. Why oh why me? Yep it is still on my mind. Why? Because I want a date, do I need a date? Probably not, but I don't really have friends to go with considering Lilly and Oliver are going as a couple. How I envy them at the moment. I'm sitting at the lunch table outside and drooling over Gabe the surfer. If I want to be convincing and not freak anyone out that I'm not into guys, I'm into girls, he is the perfect distraction: tall, tan, amazing hair, soft eyes, just all around hunk. "Ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me, ask me," Desperate, maybe, but not pathetic. I mean I wanna go to prom; I don't wanna go alone, that seems simple enough. I then hear Lilly and Oliver come and Lilly is talking about something, my guess me. "Cheap shot, ask me, ask me, ask me nooooww." I continue this little repetitive desperate thing until Lilly just dissed Oliver about the technique she used to get him. Yeah, one for Lils.

"Miley," Her voice echoes in my ears and my attention is quickly drawn to her. "You don't seriously think that uh thiiiisss is gonna get Hottie Lamate **(A/N how in the world do you spell his last name?) **to ask you to prom do you?"

"You're right, you're right I'm acting like a little, a little love sick puppy, y'know if it was meant to happen it will happen." I turn away and look over at Gabe. 'If it was meant to happen it will happen'. Yeah, if me and Lilly are supposed to be together then it will happen…right?

"Absolutely, good for you." Lilly nudges my shoulder and I look back at her. And see a shine of hope in her eyes; I don't think I will ever find a best friend who will ever care so much about me like Lilly does. Of course Oliver just has to ruin the moment by saying that they will see me after class. I look at them in slight disgust. Why cant Lilly stay? Why wouldn't Lilly want to stay? You guys don't have to do everything together to do you? Since when is it what Oliver says is goes. C'mon Lilly, you used to torture the boy, push him around bring some of that Lilly back. Be independent, be the woman I know you could be.

"I mean either way its fine with me, I mean I'm an independent, mature, strong woman." Take some notes here Lil. I then see Gabe start to move away from his locker and then walk by me and something inside me snaps, I shove my backpack and it goes flying, I then run over to the other side of the table and make a coughing noise trying to get Gabe to hear that I want him to ask me to prom. Okay, maybe I should take my own advice. Gabe keeps walking right on by leaving me slightly hurt and alone inside.

Oliver and Lilly come on over each side of me and Oliver mumbles something about single people. The way he says it, I do not like it. It felt like it's a stab. Like he was saying he is better than me because he found somebody and I cannot. I wonder if he paid attention all those years when girls were laughing at him and no one wanted to go on a date with him. He used to be the desperate one with the Olley Trolley and all that. How did that happen to me? Lilly then chimes in saying how sad it was. If they came back to sit down and try to comfort me, it ain't workin. I then feel Lilly go and pet the back of my head; I want to form a smile on my face as Lilly's hand glides down my hair. Thank you Lil. Naturally Oliver has to ruin it AGAIN and compliment how cute Lilly is. Then they banter which one is cuter before they rise above my head, and my guess go in for a kiss, but I push them back down. A miserable Miley leaves for a kissless them.

--x--

**Lilly's Pov**

Miley is desperately leaning back and forth on her seat, begging for Gabe to ask her to Prom. Stupid prom, stupid Gabe, stupid society. If I could I would march right up to Miley and ask her to go to Prom with me, but I can't.

Oliver and I look at Miley with smiles on our faces but I feel horrible on the inside. Miley gets even more desperate and reaches out towards Gabe for him to ask her out. Oliver then distracts me by putting his arm around my shoulder. "Is this what you used on me?" Never.

I laugh at him and roll my eyes before responding. "Yeah you bet." I keep laughing and walk away from Oliver leaving him to feel embarrassed as he drops his arm from where I was standing, and I walk over to Miley, maybe I could try and comfort her. I go over and start a conversation with Miles. She talks about how she is an independent strong women, I just wish she would take her own advice. "Absolutely good for you." I tap Miley on the shoulder and she looks up at me with her blue eyes and I cannot help but smile at her which makes her smile slightly back at me. Oliver then chimes in and says that we will see her after class; I don't have a retort so I go along with. Why must he ruin every moment I have with Miley? I wanted to stay and comfort her some more. Just then Gabe makes his move and Miley turns into a wild animal. She shoves her backpack, and man did that sucker go flying, and runs over to the other side of the table, trying to get Gabe's attention, and he just walks right on by. Ouch. Miles puts her head down in sadness, awww. Oliver and I go over to each side of Miley and sit down. Oliver talks about single people. Geez Oliver way to be helpful. I reach over and place my hand on the back of Miley's head and stroke it, her hair, it is so soft, thick, and shiny, I love it. Oh Miles, if only you could see how beautifully perfect you truly are.

"You are so cute." I'm snapped out of my thoughts about Miley when Oliver speaks. What the heck? Oliver, how did…we just went from trying to comfort Miley to Oliver telling me how cute I was? Way to ruin everything again Oliver. He keeps telling me how cute I am and I respond back to how cute he is. We both stand up to hover over Miley and lean in for a kiss, but not before Miley puts her hand in my face and forces me to sit back down, remind me to thank her later.

--x--

"Ooh Hottie at three o'clock." I'm standing by an intersection in a hallway; I'm supposed to be looking out for Gabe so Miley could do a hair flip. I knew I should have been watching for Gabe, but I could not help but glance at Miley for a little bit too long. With her coming her hair, applying her lip gloss, man she is gorgeous, I love her hair with high lights, I love the way her lip gloss makes her lips shine, so kissable. I then spot Oliver, with Gabe right behind him. I announce that there is a hottie three, and she does her hair flip. I smile, knowing I'm the only way who saw it, so it was more for my own pleasure.

Hey can you blame me? I don't want Miles to go to the prom with him; I'll take whatever I could get to make that happen. "Eww I wasted a good hair flip on Oliver?"

No, it was for me. Now I gotta lie. "What he's a hottie to me?" I smile, but not at the "hotness" of Oliver, because I do not, repeat do not see him as a hottie. Oliver then makes a comment at how cute I am. Ugh, this is getting passed annoying. What happened to him? Ever since we began dating he's not himself anymore, well neither am I, but when I'm around Miley I'm still the same, but with Oliver my dorkiness intensifies. I hate it. I hate this whole situation. I should have told Miley how I felt a long time ago.

"Okay never not gross." That kind of hurt. Like Miley never acted like that with one of her boyfriends.

I want to look at Miley to at least apologize through my eyes but Oliver leans into me and whispers loud enough for Miley to hear. "Bitter!" I nod in agreement, I don't know why, but I guess I do agree somewhat. Oliver then walks away, but I don't follow, I wanna apologize to Miley.

"Quick there's Gabe, give me your perfume." My timing needs work. Miley and I search through my purse as I look for my spray. But sadly Miley grabs the wrong container and grabs my safety siren, and blows it right in her face. With Gabe right next to me, well my timing might need work, but this was timed perfectly.

Gabe then walks away. "Well on the plus side he did notice you." Miley grows mad at me and I know I should get away. She starts barking at me and nipping at my feet, I run away.

--x--

**Miley's Pov**

After my strike out with Gabe, I figured I'll try again. I start to follow him, while I'm looking at the school and spot where every Junior Prom sign is hanging. Gabe walks down the stairs and says hi to me. I stop him and ask him where he was heading while my finger points back and forth to the Junior Prom sign. He says he is just going to English, and walks away; I follow him and tell him his directions, along with mentioning where the signs to Prom are.

I want to go to Prom. I might not be able to go with Lilly, but I will be able to see her, in her dress, make up and everything. She will be picture perfect, beautiful, amazing, and breathtaking. I gotta see her. Maybe even have a dance with her. Hey we've danced before, nothing wrong with that. Gabe then walks to English and I try to be clever while telling him he should be prom-pt. I don't think it worked.

--x--

Now I'm at my locker getting ready for Gabe again, hey third times the charm. I finished applying my lip gloss and now I am combing my hair. Lilly is on watch for Gabe so she can tell me and I will do my hair flip, usually gets them all the time. While doing my hair, I cannot help but steal a few glances toward Lilly through my mirror. "Ooh hottie at three o'clock."

Lilly announces and I rush to throw my belongings in my locker and flip my hair. I look back behind me and see Oliver, more than happily put his arm around Lilly and they walk towards me. "Eww I wasted a good hair flip on Oliver?" I wasted all that time, planning, scheduling where Gabe walks, and everything else to flip my hair for Oliver? Lilly says how Oliver is a hottie to her. I wanna puke. She never used to consider him anything more than a brother. Now she thinks he's hot. Sickening. Lilly smiles at me and turns to Oliver when he compliments her cuteness. I wanna punch him. He did not do this with Joannie or Rebecca, why does he act like this with Lilly, it is pass annoying. "Okay never not gross." They stop and Lilly looks slightly hurt, but y'know what, I don't care, I'm sick of them. I want Lilly time, not Lilly and Oliver being all coupley time.

"Bitter!" I hear Oliver announce which I'm guessing was suppose to be quiet but it was loud enough for me to hear. Shut up Oliver! I want to scream at him, yell, punch, swear, at him. He has the girl I want and he is acting so…so…I don't know big headed about it, like everything is perfect. I miss the old Oliver. Oliver then walks away and I think for the first time ever Lilly does not follow him. I want to say something to Lilly, I want to talk to her later, about the way she acts with Oliver, but Gabe is walking by.

I ask for Lilly to hand me her perfume and we grab and search through her purse. I then grab a cylinder container, thinking it is the perfume, and raise it towards me, pushing the button that should have squirted out a spray of strawberry flavor. "No that's not my perfume, that's my," But instead I was blasted with a noise beyond eardrum control. "Safety siren." Why would Lilly carry around a safety siren? I fall to the ground and watch Gabe walk away. Dang it. "Well on the plus side, he did noticed you." I then try to attack Lilly while I'm lying on the floor, and she runs away.

--x--

"Hey Gabe," I rush over to Gabe and push away some chick he was talking to out of the way. "There you are again, are you followin' me? Cause here we are…again." I smile and he laughs, maybe I got him, finally. He says he is getting something to eat and I say I'm getting something healthy as well, while mentioning the Prom, again, for the fourth time. I try to act suave but when I open my drink it sputters everywhere. I look up desperately at Gabe. "Please tell me you thought that was adorable?" He then asks if I'm okay. "No, I'm not…" I tried four stinkin' times already. I mean how many times do I have to keep hinting that I want to go to Prom with him?!! My gosh he is blind and deaf! I then realized my voice was not the nicest and I change my tone. "She said sweetly." He then said he would love to. "YES!" I'm going to Prom, I have a date, I get to see Lilly in her dress, everything is perfect. But then a bomb, he can't. Cant?! Why can't!? Apparently Theresa already asked him. Okay that is fine with me. "…I bet for Prom she even might shave her back!" Don't blame me for being mean, I'm hurt right now. I walk away and leave Gabe confused.

--x--

I'm now sitting; sad, lonely, depressed, and Lilly is here to comfort me. Ahh good ole Lilly, my Lilly, not Oliver's annoying dorky Lilly. "Think about it this way, now you don't have to worry about getting your hair done, or finding the right shoes, or finding that perfect dress that flows just right when you're slow dancing on that big romantic dance floor feeling like the most special girl in the whole wide world." While Lilly is talking about that I cannot help but feel more depressed, as I picture not being able to see Lilly, or even dance with her. I then pull out her safety siren and blow on her, she jumps and stops.

I then look over and see Aaron trying to ask a girl to Prom. He is so sweet and has some courage to ask anyone out. When she turns him down with some lame excuse I cannot help but feel sorry for him. Aaron sits down in defeat; boy do I know what that feels like. I chat a little bit with Lilly and then decide to go over and talk to him. "Hey Aaron."

"Sorry I'll move." He gets up quickly without making any eye contact and starts to walk away.

"No, no, um sit, I just wanna say I saw what happened with Amy and I think it's totally unfair," It was to, she turned him down because of his looks, but if you really looked at him, he is sort of cute. "Any girl in this school will be lucky to go to prom with a guy as nice as you." Aaron smiles and I feel better about myself.

"Really you mean that?" He smiles shyly and I smile at him in return.

"Yeah, you're great and don't you forget it." I lightly tap his hat just enough for it not to fall off. He smiles and I start to walk away, my work here is done.

"Will you go with me?" I stop dead in my tracks. Uh-oh. Lilly whispers for me to keep walking so I cautiously do. "M-Miley." Shoot. He did me mean. "Will you go to prom with me?" I look over at Lilly and she is frantically shaking her head no. But I can't say no after what I just said, that would be hypocritical.

I agree and take the rose. He is so happy he calls his best friend, who is his mom. Lilly then walks up over to me. "I saw that coming form the minuet you got up." Yeah well, I could not say no. I'm doing a nice thing, I'm making someone happy, and I'll be able to see Lilly. I think I can do this. I'll be okay.

--x--

**Lilly Pov**

"Think about it this way, now you don't have to worry about getting your hair done, or finding the right shoes, or finding that perfect dress that flows just right when you're slow dancing on that big romantic dance floor feeling like the most special girl in the whole wide world." I am sitting with Miley trying to comfort her, again, but this time without Oliver, on how Gabe just turned her down for prom. But I get too lost in my fantasy as I start to picture Miley in all those things. Her perfect dress, makeup, dancing, hopefully with me, and I cannot help get lost in the day dream. Miley then pulls me from my thoughts as she sounds off my safety siren in my face. Hey…I want that back.

Miley and I fall into silence after we see Aaron get rejected by a girl because she was waiting for someone better to ask her to prom. Harsh much? Poor Aaron, he's really a sweet guy, so what if he is a little nerdy, I'm sure he will treat a girl right, unlike ninety percent of the guys in this school. Miley then speaks up and starts to walk over to Aaron hoping she could cheer him up. There goes Miley the hero again.

I watch closely with a small smile on my face as I start to fade back to my day dream about Miley at prom. I sigh. Man will she look more gorgeous than ever. I then snap back into reality when I see a big smile on Miley's face as she gets up to leave. Y'know what neither of us didn't think of? Now that Miley acted so nice, Aaron might want to ask her to prom. Uh-oh. Miley takes a few more steps and he does. Aaron asks Miley to Prom. How can she say no? She will be contradicting everything she just said. "Keep walking." I whisper loudly enough for Miley to hear, and she takes two slow steps before Aaron stops her. She looks over at me and I frantically tell her no, don't accept, if some geeky kid can get you to prom and I can't that makes me feel pathetic. She accepts. Dang it Miley stop being so nice all the time. I then get up and walk over to her after Aaron leaves. "I saw that coming form the minuet you got up." Miley says she does not care, she is doing a nice thing and that is all that matters. We then spot Gabe and Theresa walking over and Miley trips her...good

--x--

I cannot believe it is Prom night. I have not spoken to Miley all day, because of my dress, hair, makeup, nails, and everything else I have to do to get ready for prom. I am so pumped. I cannot believe it. After this, there is not much school left, after this, I'm going to have to decide the rest of my future. Whoa, I shake my head to clear out those thoughts and I look at myself in the mirror. I have on short white dress, just perfect for my figure, I hope. I hope everyone likes it, I hope Miley likes it.

I hear a knock and a door open downstairs, and I assume Oliver is here. I just wish it was Miley. I sigh as my Mom calls my name and I get ready to head downstairs. I grab my purse and throw it over my shoulder. I then walk down the stairs and have Oliver and my Mom soak in my entrance. "Wow," I walk over to Oliver and lightly kiss his lips, "You look amazing Lilly."

I blush I think that was the first time Oliver has been normal with me. "Thank you Oliver, you don't look so bad yourself." He blushes slightly and moves his shaggy hair in front of his eyes. We then stay to take pictures.

--x--

I get help out of the car, and Oliver and I make our way, linked arms, into the Prom. We are slightly early and only a few people are here, but soon it will be crowed with over one-hundred and thirty people. Oliver and I walk in and we look at all the big round tables surrounding the dance floor. I smile and take in the beauty of the lights and the soft music playing. Then I wonder…where's Miley?

--x--

**Miley Pov**

"I just want to thank you for being brave enough for having a second child." I walk over and take a sip of orange juice after I just had a little spat with Jackson on the stairs, and he spit in my eye. I then sit down and my Daddy talks about how proud he is that I'm going to Prom with Aaron. Hey I'm happy to do, I'm doing a good thing, Aaron will be happy, and I will be happy because I am doing the right thing. Just then my Hannah cell goes off and I pick it up.

"Hey Hannah its David Archuleta." David Archuleta! He is one of the newest singers in Hollywood. I remember awhile ago when Hannah met him at someone's party, we became fast friends, and we agreed someday that we will do song together. I say hi back and David starts talking about that duet we both agreed upon. I am free all night except for. "Tonight." I respond back and he replies. "So you'll do it."

"Yeah." David says how great that is and I agree until he says that it is tonight that he wants to sing. When did he say tonight? Why tonight? I cant tonight. What about Aaron? What about my reputation? What about Aaron? What about Lilly? What about my image? "I can cancel what I'm doing tonight see ya later bye." I hang up quickly and turn around to see my Dad right behind me, he shakes his head and three times Miley me. I don't think my Dad see this my way. I have thousands of fans and Aaron is one guy. Which one is more, thousands right? Shouldn't I make them happy?

--x--

I know I should not be doing this, I know I'm aware. But I just can't do it. I can't face the music. I don't want my reputation hurt, and well, I don't want to get hurt when I see Oliver and Lilly on the dance floor.

I walk up to where Aaron lives and I'm ready to break it to him that I'm bailing on him. He comes outside and along with his family members. Nothing is easy. Why must they make me feel guilty about this? Well I should feel guilty anyway…but. I start to get nervous as my guilt builds up and I start talking faster and faster about nonsense. "…someday we should go to the zoo and then I can explain to you why I can't go to the prom with you…" I feel horrible, his face just dropped and his eyes are sad. "…bye." I walk away with my head down, knowing how much I hurt him.

--x--

Now I'm Hannah and I'm singing with David and all my troubles are behind me right? Wrong, as we start singing, David hands me a rose and I can not help but think of when Aaron asked me prom. And I stop singing. "Is everything okay?" No. I cannot believe how selfish I am. I then explain to David the promise that I need to keep and surprisingly he is cool with it. "Well that's cool then do what you have to do, I totally understand." I smile as relief takes over me and my guilt trip is about to leave me. I say goodbye to David and get ready to make things right.

--x--

I call Daddy and rush home, to make sure my Prom dress is all ready, it is. I rush everything. Hair, makeup, I even had to tap into the Hannah closet, because there was no way I would be ready on time. I do a quick check in the mirror downstairs and make my way over to my Dad. He smiles with pride and I give him a hug before I leave.

I make my way to Aaron's, a single rose in my hand. I ring the doorbell, slightly nervous, and he answers. I put on a smile and hand him the rose. A smile soon forms on his lips and I know he accepts my apology. He rushes inside and gets changed, and when he comes out its picture time with his family. I'm feeling better already.

--x--

Aaron and I rushed to prom and we get there not too late. In fact we were not even the last ones there. I laugh and smile as Aaron and I walk into the room, and subconsciously I look around for Lilly. And I spot her. Wow. I stare at her and she notices me and smiles in return. She taps Oliver on the shoulder and he turns around to look at me. They both get up from their table and make their way over to Aaron and I. My smile grows wider as they come and join us for our prom pictures. First Aaron and I, then Lilly and Oliver, and finally all four of us. With me right next to Lilly, so close to her are bare arms are rubbing against each other. I think my smile was the widest in that picture. Let the prom begin.

**--x--**

**Okay. Well not much happened here, and Promma Mia was so not what I wanted it to be. Now I know I said that this was going to be a three-shot, but obviously now it won't be, this chapter got so lengthy I decided to split it up. There will be another chapter. So don't panic. There will be Liley, promise. See you all next chapter. Till then :). **


	4. Dance With Me

**Hey everybody. Do I deserve to get hurt for not updating in a while, yeah probably, but let me explain. May is a very busy month for me, pretty much half of my family is born in May including me (18 woohoo) but anyway, I really didn't have a lot of time in May, and then I had the Prom. **

**Now that it's June I only have two weeks left of school and its cram time for us Seniors. I have four projects that I have to do and then I have exams. Then after that Graduation (Woohoo) so I don't have a lot of time to type, until summer starts for me which isn't until like the 20****th****. But I'll try and write as much as I could Hopefully all of you will forgive me, I know some of you guys' are in the same boat I'm in. :)**

**Anyway I want to THANK ALL OF YOU for reading and review THANK YOU. Enjoy this chapter. It is kinda lengthy, what can I say, I got carried away. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**--x--**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly, Oliver, Aaron and I all make our way over to our table that consists of Sarah, her date Jeff, and Matt, his date Rachel. We all sit down and greet each other; Sarah looks extremely timid around her date while Matt is talking up a storm with his. Luckily they are at the other end of the table and the music is so loud you could barely hear them, while Aaron and I are seated right next to Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver makes a comment about getting us drinks at the soda bar and Aaron and him go up to get them. Lilly watches Oliver go and I wish my sigh was loud enough for her to hear, but it wasn't. Lilly then turns and looks at me a radiant smile on her face. Gosh she is gorgeous. I give her a smile back while soaking my Lilly in. She has changed so much. If you asked me a few years ago if Lilly would ever wear a dress I would have laughed in your face, but now, whoa.

She changed so much, thankfully only her outside changed and not her personality. She is still the same zany, crazy, loud, oblivious Lilly that I met when I moved here. And it is just great. "Here ya go babe." Oliver comes up from behind Lilly and places a kiss on her cheek while handing her her drink. I turn and look away with a frown.

"Yeah…here is yours Miley." Aaron is coming up from behind me and hands me my drink. I thank him and he has the biggest smile on his face. I give him a soft sad one, out of the corner of my eye I see Oliver wrap his arm around Lilly's shoulders and they both share the drink. Being sad and angry at the same time is a weird feeling. 'Babe'? Since when is Lilly his Babe? Well Lilly is a babe but not his Babe. Talking about changes before, I would say Oliver is changing a lot. He has been really sarcastic, rude to me, and he is starting to come off as a player. Now I love Oliver I'm just uneasy about this change in him. He used to be so much fun. Our little doughnut, but now…now I don't even know. "Would you like a roll Miley?"

I'm pulled from my thoughts and my attention is back on Aaron. "Sure." I shrug my shoulders and responded in a sluggish way. I'm not really paying attention as I now see Lilly and Oliver sorta making out. Are they insane!? Teachers are here and they are eating each others lips off. I'm disgusted, but mostly nauseous. I don't want my drink and instead I feel like I need water. Have you ever been so mad that you get sick, dizzy, and lightheaded? Yeah I'm feeling that right now. As I go and reach over for the water I completely forgot Aaron was passing the bread basket to me and bam.

Instantly my whole lap is soaking wet and ice cold and I jump out of my chair and away from the table as if it was on fire. "I'm so sorry Miley, I didn't mean to I just, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, here." Lilly and Oliver finally break away to notice what happen, unfortunately they are looking the same time everyone else is looking. I see Oliver do his best to hide the smirk on his face, laughing at my embarrassment and Lilly seems like she is frozen, looking at me with sorry eyes.

Aaron grabs his napkin and tries to dry my dress off. "Aaron? Aaron, Aaron…" he stops and looks up at me with worried eyes. "It's okay, relax, it was an accident, I know, it was my fault…um, um," As I look around I feel my face grow hot, and I'm sure it is burning bright red. "I'm just gonna go to the ladies room, yeah."

"Miley wait…" I storm off, I hear Lilly's voice but I don't bother. I'm slightly upset at her too. Right now my focus is to just get away from my embarrassment. As I turn I feel a strong force, followed by another strong force on my butt, then a loud crash. Now the whole prom is laughing. I look up to see that I pretty much tackled a waiter carrying about ten salads and now they are all over the floor and on me. I see Lilly and Aaron maneuver to get out of their seats and help me, but I don't need her help.

The stunned waiter looks shocked and I stand up on my own. "I am so sorry, I just didn't see you, I'm sorry." The waiter tells me not to worry about it, that it happens all the time, but I know he was just being nice. I don't wait for Lilly or Aaron and I continue to make my way to the bathroom. Unlucky for me it was on the opposite side of were our table was, so I had to walk in front of the whole prom.

"Miley!"

**Lilly's POV**

I cannot believe that I'm at prom and with Oliver nonetheless. Although my perfect prom would be with Miley, oh well maybe next year. Miley, Aaron, Oliver and I all make our way over to table ten, which is our table. We are sharing it with Sarah who looks amazing in her purple dress, her date Jeff who is about a year younger then Sarah, he has soft brown eyes and dark brown hair, Matt, which I give props to for wearing a white tuxedo especially since he order the eggplant parmesan, and his date Rachel who is wearing a yellow dress and her light brown hair is up in curls.

We sit down and can barley hear what the other four are saying since the music is too loud, so I chose to ignore them somewhat and talk with my group of four. Oliver made an announcement that he is going to get us drinks and Aaron follows, I sigh as I watch him go, but I don't think Miley hears me because she would usually ask me what is wrong. So I turn to her and smile and she smiles in return. She is beautiful. I cannot believe how much she has grown and how much we have been through together.

We accomplished such a great friendship over the few years we have known each other while others still have a rocky relationship with friends since they knew in preschool. I cannot believe how much she has grown as Miley and as Hannah. Sure she had a rough point, but her Father got her back on track. Now she is my shy Miley and my rocking Hannah. "Here ya go babe." Oliver creeps up behind me and pecks my cheek. Babe? When did that happen?

"Thank you…sweetheart?" I pose it as a question because well…because we never used nicknames like that for each other. Oliver smiles at me as he sits down. I hear Aaron talk to Miley but I can't really make it out. Oliver then puts his arm around me and I do the natural thing and lean into him. He comes forward and I panic for a second thinking he was going to kiss me, but instead he goes for the drink that has two straws in it. How come I didn't notice there were two before? I really don't know what to do so I look for Miley for a split second and her attention is on Aaron. So I do the thing that any girlfriend would do in lean in and drink the drink.

I turn to look at Oliver and he smiles with his eyes. Great now I'm gonna get his entire backwash…beautiful. "Man that was good." The drink was gone. And I must admit it was pretty freaking good, I most definitely have to have more. Thanks for drinking the majority of it Oliver. "But do y'know what else is good?"

My eyes land on Miley, I smirk slightly as a certain thought pops into my mind…yes. "No what?" I turn to look at Oliver and he has a devilish smile on his lips.

"Your lips." I would roll my eyes if I could, but I can't. So you go ahead and do it for me, kay? I wanna say something but Oliver starts to lean in. My eyes move to Miley, who seems like she has not looked at me in forever and I silently plead for her. Save me Miles, just like you did a thousand times before.

But is it too late Oliver's lips overlap mine. I guess I have to give in nothing wrong with feeding his hunger slightly right? I'm ready to break away but Oliver has a strong grip on my shoulders holding me into the kiss. He is really into it, I can tell. Why are we doing this? Why is he doing this? Why am _I _doing this? There are teachers everywhere and Oliver is making out with me. Ugh I hate it. I then feel Oliver's tongue swipe my bottom lip asking for an entrance, could I puke now? But he does not get access, because I hear Miley gasp and her chair jumps away from the table.

I look at Miley and her dress is soaking wet. I hear Oliver giggle behind me. Stupid doughnut. I see Miley's face grow terribly red…aaaww its kinds cute and really sad all at once. I want to help her but she doesn't seem to want it, as Aaron gets up and tries to dry her off. I see Miley pull away from him and turn around; to bad she cannot see the poor waiter behind her. "Miley wait…" But it was too late. Miley collides with the waiter and they both go down, salad flying everywhere. The whole prom laughs including Oliver. Poor Miley she must be ten times more embarrassed. I walk over to go help her and I see Aaron do the same thing. But Miley gets up on her own and makes her way to the bathroom. I put my arm on Aaron to stop him. "You better wait here, don't worry I'll take care of her." Forever. Aaron nods and I make my way to the bathroom.

**Miley's POV**

"Stupid water, stupid salad, stupid Oliver…stupid me." I walk over to the sink and turn the water on wetting my face lightly hopefully to get rid of the burning sensation on my cheeks from my embarrassment.

"You're not stupid," I turn around and see Lilly giving me a welcoming smile. "Just…klutzy." Lilly scrunches up her face as she tired to find the right word to describe me.

I have to smile at that. "Thanks Lil. You have a way with adjectives." Lilly walks over to me and grabs a paper towel wetting is lightly and then dampening it on my face.

"What can I say I am the human Thesaurus gotta keep my title." I smile and Lilly smiles with me as well, while her eyes shine. She lifts my chin while she tries to cool me down, but in actuality think I'm starting to heat up, especially with her so close to me. Lilly's face and tone grow serious as she talks to me. Her hand stops blotting my face and her free hand rests on my cheek while her thumb strokes it softly. "You okay?"

Lilly looks straight in my eye and I can feel the intensity in them. My heart rate speeds up as she caresses my cheek, and I instinctively lick my lips. "I-I'll survive." Great I stuttered, perfect.

Lilly looks down and laughs then picks her head up again to look at me then my hair and laughs harder. "I don't know how you do it Stewart," Lilly moved her hands to go up to my hair and as I saw her fingers I saw her picking out pieces of lettuce. "How is it that I am always the one to help you?"

I tilt my head down slightly so Lilly could get all of the lettuce with a smirk on my face. "Well, you are to me what Hannah is to Lola." Lilly brushed my hair out slightly and I lifted my head up to only see a confused look on her face. "Y'know you always do embarrassing things when you are Lola and I, Hannah, have to save you, like with the chocolate fountain."

Lilly's mouth opens agape before she closes it again and her eyebrows knit together. She then tilts her head and places her hands on her hips. "That was one time."

I roll my eyes and laugh at her. "Oh come one Lilly, you jumped over a fence chasin' Orlando Bloom while shouting your love to him."

Lilly's mouth opens and closes before she comes up with a response. "Well yeah because it would have taken forever for me to walk around, and I would have missed him."

I stare at Lilly with my eyebrow raised. She folds her arm over her chest and looks at me with nervous eyes. I'm not buying it and she knows it. She does not care to fight me as she drops her arms in defeat. "Hey," I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to me. "Its okay, every Miley needs a Lilly and every Lola needs a Hannah, were opposites that make a whole. Without you there is no me and with out me there is no you."

Lilly smiles and nudges me causing me to fall slightly. "Yeah I guess your right."

"Mmhmm." I kiss the top of her head and give her a half hug, she accepts. "Now let's go back to prom and try to forget what happened."

"Kaayy," Lilly steps out of my grasp and I give her a confusing look, knowing something is up. "Well Miles when you collided with the waiter I saw people taking pictures." Lilly finishes off her sentence with that cute innocent smile of hers, as if she is trying to say don't hurt me.

Perfect. "Y'know what, I-I don't even care." Lilly gives me a look like 'yeah right'. "No really I'm totally fine with it." I walk out of the ladies room and into the prom.

**Lilly's POV**

Miley walks out of the bathroom with her head held high. "Channel Hannah Miles." I laugh as wish Miley can get the confidence she has when she is Hannah. I now let out a deep breath as I walk over to the sink and get some water to wash my face. Man we were so close. I don't know what came over me but I just felt like nurturing Miles. As I moistening her face I could feel my body heat up. And then she licked her lips I had to do everything in my power to restrain myself. Hopefully I played it off cool. I do a quick check of myself in the mirror and smile. "Every Miley needs a Lilly." I turn and walk out of the bathroom and back into the prom.

--x--

We all had out salad, bread, pasta, and out main course. The disc jockey must have gotten the cue because the music becomes louder and everyone rushes to the dance floor. Holy smokes, you would not believe how some of these kids are dancing. I don't get it. They acted all formal and stuff before, but then when its time to dance boom they don't care, they are acting like they are at some club. All the girls are grinding on the guys and the guys do not seem to mind.

Boy would I hate to be- "Let's dance Lil." What? Before I know it Oliver grabs me and pulls me to the dance floor. He is not expecting me to dance on him like every other girl in this room is doing is he? I look over my shoulder and see Miley, she has a sad expression on her face and she is picking imaginary lint on the table cloth. I wish I could be with her right now.

**Miley's POV**

"Let's dance Lil." Whoa, did I hear that right? Lilly is going to dance with Oliver, dance like all the other girls are dancing. I don't think I could watch. That's like innocence poisoning itself. Like kicking a little lost puppy. Lilly doesn't do that, Lilly cant do that, Lilly wont do that will she?

Without saying a word Lilly is being dragged onto the dance floor by Oliver. Is it just me or does he seem a little to eager to get her on the dance floor? "W-ww-would you like t-to dance M-Miley?"

I looked towards Aaron and smile. Aaron has been great through out this whole prom. He is not really a bad guy. He is sweet and cute, funny as well, considering he was the only one I talked to while we were having dinner, because every time I talked to Lilly Oliver was right there to interrupt. Dang it Oliver, what is wrong with you?

Even though he is smiling I can see the nervousness in his eyes and smile. I don't think he knows how to handle a girl grinding on him. He opens his mouth to speak. "I-I mean we don't have to, especially not right now, we could wait for a slow song or something, I could wait, or we could not dance at all, I mean really its no big deal, it wouldn't bother me at all what we did or didn't do, do you want another drink? I could get it for you-"

I raise my hand and let out a small laugh, "Aaron relax its okay, I'm totally comfortable dancing but we don't have to dance like that." I turn my head and point to everyone else who is dancing like there aren't teachers here and see Lilly and Oliver. My smile drops from my face. Shockingly Lilly is grinding with Oliver, and Oliver is more than happy to take her for the ride. I'm slightly hurt…why would she dance like that?

"Miley?" I turn my head and look at Aaron. "Do you wanna dance?" I look back at Lilly and Oliver and swallow. I take a deep breath and try to shake it off. Lilly would be so hot, if she was not with Oliver.

I turn to look back at Aaron and smile. "Yes Aaron I'll dance, come on." I get up and grab Aaron's hand and lead him into the dancing crowd of maniacs. Before I spotted Sarah and Matt with their dates not dancing like everyone else but just having a good time, so Aaron and I join them in their little circle. I let go of Aaron's arm and throw mine in the air while I'll dance with them. I turn and look at Aaron; he seems more relaxed and is actually rocking to the music.

**Lilly's POV**

God help me, God help me, God help me. God why aren't you helping me? Oliver's hands are all over my hips and he is pushing into my back harder each time. I don't even know what I'm doing or if I'm doing it right. But I hate this. Why Oliver why? I don't want to do this; I don't like grinding I think it's trashy. You just look cheap, easy, y'know what I mean.

I turn my head to our table and notice it's empty. Miley didn't leave did she? I turn my neck and do the best I can to look out on the dance floor and spot Miley with Aaron and Sarah and Mike with their dates. They are all laughing and dancing, taking pictures and it looks like they are having a great time. I want to join them. I want to be with them. I want to be with Miley. They look like they are enjoying prom way more than I am. Why can't we dance with them? I turn my head as far as I can and yell so Oliver can hear me. "Hey Oliver?" Oliver leans in to me and kisses my ear, before attacking my neck. "No, Oliver I wanna talk to you," Oliver stops what he is doing and turns around pulling me close and still slightly grinding on me. "Do you think we could go over there with Miley and them?" Oliver just smiles at me then leans into me placing a kiss on my lips.

"Maybe later, right now I like it right here, me and you babe." Oliver then attacks my lips once more, and he tries to start making out with me. Miley please save me.

**Miley's POV**

I'm sweating and getting tired, but I keep dancing. I'm laughing my head off and I don't think I ever had this much fun. Sarah did her best to "get low" and she fell it was hilarious. Me and my group are having a good time but it would be better if Lilly was here. I turn my head to the direction I know where Lilly and Oliver were dancing and notice them making out. I stop dancing and stare at them.

Sarah touches my arm and looks at me with concern in her eyes. "Hey Miley you okay?" I turn to my head back to Sarah and give her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah just thirsty, think I'm gonna go get a drink." She nods and I make my way over to the soda bar. I wipe my brow and go and grab a strawberry drink. It's refreshing; actually this whole area is refreshing. Everyone is on the dance floor so it is quiet over here expect for the loud music, but it's nice. I look up from my drink and see Aaron approaching me, big smile on his face. He comes up to me and gets a drink of his own. "Hey Aaron enjoying yourself."

He looks at me after taking a sip from his drink and smiles. "Yeah I am." I'm then wrapped in Aaron's arms and he is squeezing the life out of me. "Thank you so much Miley, you made me…and my mom so happy. I never thought anyway would ever go with me to prom, but I'm glad it was you."

"No problem," I pull away from his hug and squeeze his shoulder. "I'm having a great time, you are an awesome guy Aaron, don't forget that." He nods responding that he never will. Then the music changes and it is a slow soft song. I have to laugh because everyone on the dance floor was not expecting that. "You wanna dance Aaron?" He looks at me worried and his mouth open and closes. "Come on, every man should at least know how to carry a lady across the dance floor." I put my drink down and he does too and we go out on the dance floor.

**Lilly's POV**

Yes! Finally! God has saved me no more grinding! To bad it's a slow song. Oliver pulls me close and we sway to the music. Over his shoulder I notice Miley and Aaron dancing, or Miley trying to teach Aaron to dance. I smile, but look away. Maybe I should get used to this; maybe if Miley gets a boyfriend, I won't fantasize about her so much. Maybe I could get her one. Then I won't have to worry anymore.

A few more seconds into the music and I realize what is playing. God really did save me. This is mine and Miley's song. This is the song where we were at that seventies dance and she fell in punch and we fought over Jake Ryan. This is the song her and I danced to. I smile. I pull away from Oliver and he looks at me with a confused expression. "Sorry Oliver, but this song already belongs to someone else."

I pull away and leave Oliver standing their in bewilderment. Y'know what it felt good to do. Taking assertiveness. Not letting Oliver telling me or controlling me. I should do it more often. I walk across the dance floor and approach Aaron and Miley. I tap Aaron on the shoulder and he steps out of Miley's grip. "Mind if I cut in?" I don't even look at him as my eyes focus on Miley a bright smile comes on her face that matches her eyes. I smile along with her and Aaron steps out of the way. I walk up to Miley and wrap my arms around her neck while she wraps hers around my waist. I get as close to her as I can and we dance to the music. "You do realize this is our song right?" I ask with a smirk.

She looks down with a smile before looking up back into my eyes again. "Yeah, I know."

"And you still gave it away to someone else." Miley rolls her eyes and I laugh at her.

"Yeah sorry about that. But what can I say you were busy." Her face becomes sad and mine becomes serious.

"I'll never be to busy for you." She looks at me and smiles I change our position so now it is easier for me to rest my head on her shoulder. We fit perfectly.

**Miley's POV**

Dancing with Aaron was fun, sort of, he kind of has two left feet, but don't tell him. Now that Lilly is in my arms everything is perfect. I'm so relieved Lilly remember that this was out song and ecstatic that she ditched Oliver to come and dance it with me. "I'll never be to busy for you." Lilly looks deep into my eyes as she spoke and I can feel the intensity. I smile and she smiles back before she leans her head on my shoulder. Gosh I love you Lillian Truscott.

I lean my head forward so I could whisper in her ear. "I know, neither will I." I feel her smile against my shoulder and I move to place a kiss on the top of her head. She moves into me closer and if we were a couple this would be a movie perfect scene. It is as if everyone else in the prom has disappeared and it's just Lilly and I. Why can life be like movies? I lean my head atop of hers and close my eyes, never wanting this moment to end. "Sleep over tonight?"

She moves her head causing me to lift mine. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile and we finish dancing to our song.

--x--

"See you guys' later. Tonight was so much fun." Everyone is leaving either by limo, by their car, or their parents were coming to get them. Oliver, Lilly, Aaron and I are all outside waiting for our parents.

"So Lillay," Ugh, give it up Oliver. Oliver walks around Lilly and stands behind her while his hands wrap around her waist. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Well now I'm going over to Miles for a sleep over but you are free to go home and go to bed." Oliver pulls away from her and she gives him and evil smile. Yeah Lilly, that's my girl.

I decide to take Aaron away from them as they talk. So me and him walk off to the side as his mom comes pulling up in her car. "I really had fun tonight Aaron."

"Yeah me too Miley, thanks again for everything." Aaron's mom pulls up and he walks over to the passenger side of the car and opens the door.

"Don't mention it, glad you had fun see you around?" He nods and I move forward and place a kiss on his cheek. He blushes deeply and gets into his car. I'm then met up with a pair of arms wrapping around my waist.

"You ready?" I smile and place my hands on Lilly's.

"Yeah let's go."

--x--

**Lilly's POV**

"So Miles, enjoy your time with Aaron?" Miley talks to me about honestly saying how much fun she really did have with Aaron and how I should stop bugging her about it. It is now two in the morning and we are in Miley's room in pajamas sitting on her bed in the dark. It took us hours to get our hair undone and to take off all the make up, I am beat.

And this whole time I have been mentioning every boy I could think of to get with Miley. "Knock it off Lilly." I am met with a pillow to my face and I grab it and throw it back at Miley.

"What?" She takes the pillow and places it on her bed before lying down.

"Asking me about all these guys', I know you, and if I do know you I'm guessing you are trying to hook me up with a boy, but I don't need one right now 'kay, I'm happy. I don't want a boyfriend."

I sigh. "Alright, alright, I'll stop bugging you." For tonight anyway. I move my way over to Miley's side and lie down next to her.

"Thank you." Miley turns on her side so we are facing each other and I smile. "Why Lil?" Why what? As if she read my mind she answers. "Why do you wanna hook me up?"

Cause maybe we would be better off that way. "I don't know I guess I just want you to be happy like how I am happy with Oliver." Ugh get me a barf bag now.

"But I am happy Lil, don't worry about me alright?" I nod, she smiles. "Good now go to sleep." She leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes at the sensations Miley's lips have on me.

"Okay goodnight Miley."

**Miley's POV**

"Goodnight Lilly." Lilly closes her eyes and instantly she is asleep. Why won't she take a hint? I kissed her what two times already. On the ride home I did the best to flirt with her, but I don't think anything worked. I want her to see that she should not be with Oliver and her soul mate is right in front of her. I sigh as I hear her snore, man she falls asleep fast.

Why would she want to hook me up with so many boys? I don't understand. I turn over so now I am lying on my back. I want to be with Lilly, but I want Lilly to be happy, so if she thinks I should be with a boy I guess we are better off that way…but I won't let it happen. I'll show her I am happy. I'll prove it to her some how.

**--x--**

**Whew, I think that was the most I have ever typed, ten pages according Microsoft Word. Anyway, the next chapter is going to tie into the Hannah episode Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy. So I'll be working on that next. :) Anyway tell me your thoughts and I'll see you all next chapter. Till then :). **


	5. Once Twice Three Times Afriady

**Okay, yeah it has been a while, but with exams, then graduation, things became too much. Then after that I was sick for a week and a half, man that was not fun**, **then we lost power last night, go figure. **

**But here I am now with the next chapter. I am so sorry for the delay. Thank you all for reading and review. I'm happy that you are enjoying the story, as much fun I am having writing it. Thank you all so much. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--x--**

**Miley's POV**

It's been three days since the Prom and Lilly still has not stop her little "get Miley a boyfriend" thing. Why won't she believe me? Why can't she just look right through me? I don't want a boyfriend, and I don't need a boyfriend. I am perfectly fine being single for once in my life. There is nothing wrong with being single as long as I got my friends by my side. Being single is great. There is no drama, you don't have to worry so much on how you look and you could just kick back relax and do you own thing. But according to Lilly and Oliver that is not good enough.

I know Lilly's heart is in the right place, but…I don't think her heart is realizing the actions they are causing. Lilly is so hung up on trying to get a boy for me; she has been rude, snappy, and mean towards Oliver. This may sound mean, I actually don't mind that she is mean to Oliver, cause she is spending more time with me, but on the other side Oliver is her boyfriend, she shouldn't just ignore him. I mean I could actually see Oliver getting frustrated over how she is trying so hard, which in return makes Lilly frustrated and annoyed with Oliver. And somehow its cause of me.

We are now at the beach, near Rico's, I just finished our picnic, our meaning mine, Lilly, and Oliver's and I'm here knitting, an extremely long scarf, that I have been doing since Lilly and Oliver got together. Call me lonely or depressed it fills time. Plus I need something to focus on while Oliver and Lilly are making eating noises and feeding each other. I don't think I could get more nauseous. Oliver has been such a creep to me lately. I feel as if we don't talk at all and when we do talk we argue and it's all sarcastic. Lilly usually ends up breaking it up or changing the subject, and just because he is her boyfriend she defends him. I can't take it anymore. Sure Oliver is Lilly's boyfriend but she should not defend him in even when he is wrong. Lilly and I used to be so close, but as time goes by I can't help but feel we are drifting apart.

"…enough all ready!" I could not take it any longer. If I heard one more sound that was not chewing coming out of their mouths I was ready to slap both of them.

Oliver sighs as if I ruined his big moment. Hello? How many times has he ruined my moments with Lilly!? Ugh that boy drives me up a wall and on to the ceiling. "Miley, honey…" Honey? My heart dances inside my chest and I get goose bumps all around me on my skin when Lilly called me that. Sure we have special names for each other but she never has called me honey. And I like it. I'm pulled away from my "honey" thoughts as Lilly voice picks up and she squeaks the last part of her sentence. Did she say something about me being bitter?

I don't know. But I'm sure it had something to do with me being alone and bitter so I just reply back. "I have no problem not having a boyfriend." I say as true as I could muster, which is true because I don't want a boyfriend, I want a girlfriend. So all in all I'm not lying right? Lilly then pretends to believe me as she starts talking about my future with no social life. Like its my fault my two closest friends ignore me. "…Uncle Earl has a thick neck…" I knew I could come up with some excuse as to why this scarf is so dang long. Oliver then tries to make a joke saying when I'm done I should knit me a guy. I laugh sarcastically at him and retort. "Keep it up and I'll knit you mouth shut." See what I mean about how we talk. I take the knitting needles and move it towards Oliver's face snapping them against each other, but Lilly stops us, always defending him I swear.

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay," I put my arms out in front of Miley to stop her from causing any damage to Oliver. She is so mad I could feel her anger pouring out on me. "You know what would relieve that tension…love" I put my hands in a heart shape and look lovingly at Miley. Yep she needs love, preferably my love, but hey I'm just saying. Of course I guess I can see where Miley is getting all this stress from, ever since Prom I have been doing everything I can to get her a boyfriend. Because once she does she will be off limits and I won't have to think about her anymore. But nothing I have done so far worked. She just claims that she is okay being single that she does not need a guy.

But she is lying, I could tell. I don't know why though. She is lonely, she wants that comfort that want from someone else, I just don't understand why she does not want a boyfriend. It's not like it is too soon or anything. She has not had a serious relationship since Jake, and that was what a year ago? And this whole thing with me being with Oliver has made her bitter. So she is obliviously jealous of that relationship right? She wants a relationship like us right? Well I would not say like us, cause heck I hate Oliver and I being together. Oliver just doesn't get it. He thinks after a few weeks of dating we should do it already. I swear sex is the only thing on his mind. One little thing I do and he will get turned on. Does he want me that bad? And besides I'm not ready, I don't want to lose my innocence to Oliver. I want to make love with someone who feels the same back. Ha! Okay that's a lie, I would love for the person to be Miley, but I doubt that will ever happen. But I do wanna wait.

Okay way to ramble. Back to Miley and Oliver. If only you guys could see the way they have been treating each other. I'm not totally blind by it, what do they think I don't notice? In my opinion they hate each other. Which is shocking cause Oliver used to have a crush on Miley, but thank the Higher Power that's over with. But that really got to me wondering if Oliver is only with me to make Miley jealous, and if that is the case, I guess its working. But I cant take it anymore, I don't like how Oliver is so controling, I have been taking more control for myself now. I tell him things, tell him to do stuff, plus I have been trying to hang out with Miley more. Just to make him mad. Hey maybe if he gets mad enough he'll dump me.

"I don't need a boyfriend!" My sternly tells me her accent slightly slipping through and she stands up, she probably wants to get away from all of this. Why can't you just play along Miley? I'm doing this for you.

"Alright I'm on it…" Uh Oh, I turn and see Oliver getting up clapping his hands getting everyone's attention on the beach. What in the world is he doing? He keeps talking and the more he talks the more I want to put a clamp on his mouth, he is doing the best he can to get a guy for Miley. I guess he wants to try harder, since all him and I have been doing is talking about Miley, he probably is annoyed and wants Miley out of the picture. I see Miley walk over to the other side of our picnic blanket and grab the end, I already make a face before it even happens and then I hear a squeal, Oliver's squeal, as he fell when Miley pulled the blanket from underneath him. "…I think the right guy could tame her." Oliver you doughnut! Miley then squats down and grabs Oliver's nose pulling him to look at her. On the inside I silently laugh, no guy will ever tame my Miley. They stand and Miley once again makes her claims. Oliver then laughs at her and stupidly speaks. "Well you might want to speed it up cause you're starting to look a little pathetic."

My face drops, I could not believe what Oliver just said. Is he insane. I see Miley raise her arm to hit, yeah go Miles! Oliver then flinches away, good he deserves it, the idiot that he is. But Miley does not him and instead stops. "Oh I'm sorry he's your boyfriend now may I?" Miley gestures toward her hand ready to punch Oliver. Oh you certainly may, but I cant say that.

"Oh just not the face," Ew, I am so about to hate what I'm about to say, "I love that face." I put my hand under Oliver's chin and make him turn to look at me. I honestly don't love that face. In reality, or my reality, Oliver just reaches average to me. He really is not attractive for me at all. He has small eyes with dark and dull brown eyes, a pointy nose, and literally he has no lips…hmmm it sounded like I just described a witch. Sorry Oliver, you are okay, but just not for me. Miley's hand then swings and hits Oliver in the shoulder, pretty darn good if you ask me it makes a loud thud and Oliver cries as he leans into me. Nice one Miles.

--x--

It's the night after, and Miley, Oliver, and I all went out to see a movie and now we are heading back to our usual diner. The movie was great. Well sort of. Miley sat to my right and Oliver to my left, but my attention was on Miley. Our arms and hands touched on the arm rest and our legs skimmed across each at some points. And each time my skin made contact with hers, a rush ran through my blood. As we made our way into our restaurant Miley talks about how much of a great time we had before Oliver and I started dating. Oliver makes his way around Miley to sit and I chose to sit across from him, knowing Miley will sit right next to me. That alone makes me want to smile.

To bad what Miley does not know is that we set her up. I know of an old friend from camp, Tim, he is not a bad guy, pretty nice actually, heck I would date him, but only if forced though. "Oh come on I told you guys to stop setting me up." Miley seems slightly angry that we did this, oh well does not matter, if all goes wrong I'll just blame it on Oliver. Before we have a chance to respond Tim walks in, wow nice timing and introduces himself. Miley leans forward and semi thanks us for the help. "Then again a girl has got to be open to new experiences." Got that right, with experiences comes experimenting and experimenting comes in to the territories of kissing a girl for the first time, right? Hey, there is nothing wrong with fantasizing or finding double meanings in words.

A little more into our date, Miley starts to learn about Tim more, and a little to much if you ask me. She is gazing at Tim like he is glowing like a god or something. Heck she even forgets MY name. Hello, I'm right here, how do you forget my name? Oh well I guess it is a good thing, Miley could move on with her almost new boyfriend and I could move on from Miley.

**Miley POV**

Okay, Tim is not so bad. He is kind, has nice hair, and is decent looking. He's talking about how Lilly was the only to befriend him; I think a bigger smile just formed on my face, as I think of an earlier memory when Lilly did the same for me. It must just come natural to her. Hey its has to be easy for her, with her sense of humor anyone can become friends with Lilly. Tim then makes a comment about my accent, I'm always embarrassed when it comes to my accent and I hate when people point it out, but since he said it was cute I guess it was alright. I then maneuver to take my jacket and Tim kindly offers to do it for me. I lean in toward Lilly and she leans in also. "Wow."

"I know." Oliver then interrupts us, I wish I could sigh, and tells Lilly to keep her eyes on her own date. Lilly rolls her eyes and tells Oliver he should not have to worry. Oliver fakes that he knows that and tries to play it off by showing off his muscles. Fyi Oliver muscles do not help you get the girl. As I try and continue my conversation with Tim I learn he graduated early and will be going into pre-med, Lilly leans in and gets ready to talk, I move in so I could hear her "Your welcome." Y'know I really didn't want to have a boyfriend, but with Lilly pushin' I was actually starting to consider it, but now Tim is going to be away so how will this relationship ever work? I cannot say anything because Lilly would just push more, so I should just go for it, I guess. I don't want Lilly on my back all the time because I don't want to have a boyfriend. Playing along is just easier.

As we are talking our waitress comes over and announces her name to be Jenny and Tim quivers. "Are you okay?" Apparently his ex was named Jenny and if you ask me he is not done recovering yet. He quickly pulls himself together and suggests we order. "So how's the artichoke dip?" Once again Tim lets our shriek and is almost crying telling me that that was Jenny's favorite. Out concern I offer Tim some water and he replies back with how Jenny loved water. "Sweet niblets."

--x--

Well the blind date was a total disaster! I mean beyond. Luckily tonight I have my Hannah world to escape from. My main color I'm wearing tonight is purple and I'm all set, I didn't bother to tell Oliver or Lilly cause in all honesty I don't want them there, even though Lola and Mike didn't do anything to Hannah, I just kind of wanna be on my own. I think I accepted the fact the Lilly wont ever have feelings for me, given the point that she wont stop trying to get a boyfriend. Hopefully tonight I could just relax, clear my mind, and have some fun with Hannah's friends.

I make my way downstairs, on the phone with Traci telling her I'll see her in fifteen minuets. "Hey Miley we have the best!" Quickly I turn around at the sound of Lilly's voice and slight panic strikes through me as she calls out my name and not Hannah's. I shush her and tell her who I'm talking to. Lilly looks slightly happy about that and motions for my phone. "Hey Traci its Lola…" Lilly keeps talking and trashes Traci twice over the phone hanging up before Traci can. Oliver then speaks up and talks about how he loves when Lilly takes charge and cuts people off, in which, Lilly cuts Oliver off. "Hush Oliver we are here for a reason." Y'know I have to agree with Oliver on that one, Lilly in charge is kinda hot.

Speaking of Oliver, am I the only one who sees Lilly starting to treat him worse day by day? I mean we used to treat him bad before just as friends, but then they started dating and she was weak against him, and now she is going back to the Lilly who pushes Oliver around. And that is just the way I like my Lilly. I distract them by talking and I do not want Oliver all turned on in my home. "First EW! And second if the reason is to set me up on another blind date, forget about it."

"We know and we're sorry." Lilly drags out her apology and I love the sound of her voice when she is sincere. Lilly and Oliver both apologize and I don't really acknowledge him but mostly Lilly. At least now they understand me. "That's why this time we brought pictures!"

"Oh no." Lilly holds up a picture happily while Oliver plays the music, they have seriously gone passed the limit. Lilly starts listing bachelor number one off to me. "Lilly stop!" I don't want to deal with this right now. Lilly does stop but then hands the picture's over to Oliver as he starts talking up bachelor number two. "I'm leaving!" I make my way out the door and walk down the steps as I faintly hear the music turn off.

**(Am I the only one who thought it was weird Lilly and Oliver stayed at the Stewart's house when it appeared to be as if no one else was there?)**

--x--

I'm sitting alone in the limo near Traci's house waiting for her to come inside. Traci comes in and we greet each other, but my eye cannot help but fall on the guy with her. Traci talks him up into being her new beau. "Why do couples have to be so annoying." What was suppose be a thought bubble came out of my mouth, but Traci cries out that she tricked me. What? They just Eskimo kissed didn't they? Traci then talks about how Adam is an actor set to play her boyfriend. I'm interested more then ever as an idea bubbles around in my head. "You hired a fake boyfriend?" Traci then explains that she is just using Adam to get her ex off her back, then Adam will 'move away' and they never have to see each other again. After hearing Traci's brilliant idea my mind starts to form its own idea.

--x--

**Lilly's POV**

We are at our usual restaurant, with Oliver and I listening to how Miley met her new guy. I have my chin resting in my hand, which my elbow is propped up on the table, and Miley and I stare into each other's eyes as she is gushing how she met her boyfriend. Y'know what I should consider being an actor when I grow up, because I hate all of this. I don't want Miley to get a boyfriend but it's the only way I could stop my feelings for her. Or so I thought. The more Miley talks up this guy the more jealously and hatred I'm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm sitting across from Miley this time, because I decided it was easier for me to look at her, then having to sit beside her. I mean giving the choice to look at Oliver or Miley I would so chose Miley. Miley then talks about how they ordered the same drink and how they shared a low-fat apple crumble and Oliver makes a sound longing for it. I look towards Oliver and shake my head. I really should just give up on him shouldn't I?

"Miley we are so happy for you aren't we OlleyPop?" I could not help but notice my voice break when I said Miley's name, hoping Miley did not catch, because if she did she would know that I am lying up a storm. Oliver does not say anything and instead chooses to talk about the apple crumble. I need a hammer to smack this boy over the head with. Miley's cell phone rings and it turns out it is her new guy. "Oh our little girl has found love." Why can't it be with me? Oh wait, yeah never mind, it will never happen. Miley gets on the phone and answers into all sweetly and such. Is it okay if I'm slightly disgusted by that? And do I act like that with Oliver? If I do shoot me now.

While on the phone Miley is greeted by her new guy. Is she for real? I mean, did you see him? Did _she_ see him? Well I guess that is one good quality about Miley, she doesn't judge by looks but by character. "So we must have been at that coffee shop for what like four hours?" Oh. My. God. I think my brain is melting. For what ever character Miley sees in this guy I do not. There is no way this guy is Miley's type. My head is turned toward Ralphie but my eyes are on Miley. Either she is really sad about her date or she is really worried what Oliver and I think of him. Well I could tell you what I think of him, but I'll keep it G for now. "Which reminds me, do either of you happen to have the correct time?" Oliver and I both look at our watches but I'm shocked to see that it is gone. What in the world? Where the heck is my watch?! "Oh wait of course you don't, cause I got your watches." Ralphie cracks up at his own joke and I can't help but be a little more suspicious of him. I go and reach for my watch all the while looking at Miley hoping she could give me an answer to this whole thing.

I lean back and let out a breath of air, trying to soak all of this in, in fact I'm still waiting for Ashton Kutcher to pop out out of know where and scream that I just got punk'd, but no such luck. "Wow, Ralphie, you are nothing like I imagined."

"He certainly is one of a kind, how did I get so lucky?" I knit my eyebrows together as Miley leans in on Ralphie shoulder. She can not honestly be falling for this guy can she? I want to find another guy for her fast just to get rid of this one. Being the normal couple Ralphie insists he is the lucky one and comes up with a very not cute poem for Miley. Then he asks Oliver to pound it. I don't even wanna look; in fact I don't even look at Miley. Oliver fists pounds him, while holding his watch. Boys should not exist I swear Girl World would be amazing. "I don't know what I did to deserve him…I honestly don't." Miley's voice becomes shaky at the end of her sentence which gives me a moment to stare at her in confusion, but she does not reach my gaze.

C'mon Miles, look at me, talk to me, if something is wrong I want you to tell me. Show me, tell me how to fix it, tell me how to make it better. Right now I just wish everyone would disappear so I could be with Miley, then maybe that way we could be together.

--x--

**Miley POV**

Dinner was a disaster. I mean seriously how could a guy as good lookin' as Adam have a roommate as not so Adam. I mean Ralphie is just something else. Throughout the while dinner I just wish I could vanish. I just wish that it never happened. I wish people weren't so close minded, I wish the world didn't care, I wish I could have just been with Lilly. Thank God me and him are "breaking up" today. We made this whole story on how Ralphie is moving away to England or something and we are gonna keep a long distance relationship because we are that much in love. Oh just thinking about it makes my body shake. "Your late, Lilly and Oliver are gonna be here any minuet, what'd you do to your hair?"

It looks like there is more grease on that head then there was before. Does he wash? He comments back on how he cleaned up for me, to bad it doesn't seem like, I mean there is a huge ketchup blob on near his lip/cheek/chin? I don't know its everywhere alright. Ralphie invites himself into my home and looks around at all our stuff. Thanks to Hannah we make out pretty decent. Okay more than decent but you get it. Ralphie goes around looking at all the nice stuff that we own, but I just want him to focus, play an act, and get gone. I take his hot dog and tell him the story we're going to tell Lilly and Oliver, I just hope it works.

**Lilly's POV**

Oliver and I make our way up the Stewart's drive way and enter their home without knocking. Its weird, somedays I'll knock other days I won't, hmmm…I wonder why? Oh well can't bother with that now. Oliver and I walk in and I'm greeted by a sad looking Miley and Ralphie. "Hi guys." Miley sounds weak and defeated and I'm quickly concerned.

"Miley what's the matter?" If only I could hug her right now.

"Ralphie's moving away." Miley has her puppy dog look face on, the one were no one can resist. Right when I heard those words my head slowly turns to Oliver. Is it bad that I'm kind of happy about that? That my heart is celebrating like it just won the Super Bowl. "His parents are going to England."

"Oh wow! What a shame." I place my hand on Ralphie's shoulder for a split second before I realize what I am doing and draw it back. Ralphie then speaks about not knowing how to speak…well I don't even know how to spell it. Not the sharpest tool in the shed is he? I think quickly on who I could get a guy for Miley and walk over to her. "Y'know it's ah" I go and grasp Miley's hand before it slips out of mine faster than you can on ice, when I try again and hold firmly on to it feeling Miley's hand wrap around my own with the same strength and I don't wanna let go. "Its gonna be okay, you wanna know why, because my dermatologist has a son, he is so cute, and might get you a little discount on your 'stache bleachin'." I reach forward and touch the tip of my finger to Miley's upper lip only to have it slowly glide down to quickly touch her lip and pull away, now if only I could kiss them.

**Miley's POV**

I reach forward and pat the space Lilly just touched with her hand. Slightly nervous because just from her touch I can feel my lip tingle, oh man, imagine if she kissed me? "Thank you…but Ralphie and I are gonna make it work, we're just gonna have a long distance relationship." I'm tired of this act and I'm tired of Lilly trying to set me up. Please God let it end soon. Oliver makes a comment and I almost forgot he was here. Lilly scoffs him; one good thing about this, Lilly is in control of Oliver. "When you find something as special as this it's worth holding on to…and _not_ dating other people." It is worth hanging on to. Lilly and I have such a great relationship; me possibly telling her could ruin everything. So should I eventually tell her my feelings? Or do I keep on living a lie and not risk losing Lilly?

"It is worth holding on to, I don't want to say goodbye to you, or my two new wonderful friends." Ralphie goes over to Oliver and Lilly and wraps his arms around them and they look beyond uncomfortable. He then tosses them to the side, like they weigh nothing. "Y'know what? I'm not moving." WHAT!! Noooooo no no. Great now how could I look depressed when I'm not depressed and convince Lilly and Oliver. Shoot what am I gonna do?

I do my best to show Ralphie that I am trying to be strong and push him out the door while Lilly and Oliver take a seat on the couch. Then he says he is going to live with his Grandma. "No you wont!" And then he mocks me in the same tone saying yes he will. Dude he's like Jackson. "Would you join me in the kitchen?" I take him and pull him away from Lilly and Oliver. He is ruining everything. Why is he doing this? "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure I wanna give up this relationship." Dear God he is not falling in love with me is he? I ask and he laughs. I honestly don't know how to take that. Then he speaks and I find out he only likes me for my money. Great, just peachy. He then talks up about taking the family coffee maker. He wouldn't. "How bad do you want me to go away?" Blast him, blast him to infinity and beyond. I agree, but only to get him out of here. I grab the coffee maker and we walk back towards Oliver and Lilly. Ralphie then explains why he cannot stay here. "…so sadly I must be going." I'd do anything to get this guy to leave, he just better not push it.

**Lilly's POV**

The smile that comes to my face is actually my real smile. Honestly I'm not faking it, like you would think. I'm happy to have this shmuck out of our lives, especially out of Miley's. But why is Miley giving him their coffee maker? Ralphie takes the coffee maker a little too happily and he has one foot out the door, yeah Miley get rid of that loser, long distance relationships never work out anyway, but he stops saying he cant. Something about the hole in his heart as big as the plasma screen television.

"I think I got something better, for you to keep close to your heart." Shocking Miley picks up pottery plan and rips the plant out of the pot, throws on top of Ralphie then down his shirt, and finishes him off by placing the pot filled with dirt on his head. Whoa. I smile, yep; no one will ever be able to tame Miley, especially since she has strength like that, who knew?

"Y'know cant help feeling this is partly our fault." I feel horrible now. Miley explained everything how none of that was real, how it shouldn't of even been Ralphie. And to think I was jealous of that guy. I guess I want Miley to be happy. I want to know that she is going to have a stable, healthy, happy relationship, even if it is not with me. Miley then insists that she is happy. "Of course you are."

"I am."

"Whatever you say." Oliver then moves and whispers into my ear for me to drop it. "Okay." I also guess I can't fully believe Miley to be happy, because I'm not happy. The relationship I just describe is the relationship I want with Miley, not Oliver. Beside the relationship is not great at all. I can't stand him. He thinks he is the greatest thing to ever happen to me, but Miley is, even if she is just a friend, even if that is all she will ever be. Miley then starts explain when the time comes, the time will come for her to have a boyfriend, and right now she just needs us. But I just wish she would want Oliver less. I guess I missed that road completely. I'm sorry Miley.

"And," Miley gets up from where she ways and moves her way to sit next to me, dangerously close if you ask me, but I don't mind, because our legs our touching and the electric shock I'm feeling is just right…for now. "There promise to stop trying to set me up…" Then Miley talks about the main vampire in the movie Twilight and I jump right on the bandwagon forgetting Oliver is there. And Oliver gets jealous. Wow y'know what I never realized how easily Oliver gets jealous and insecure. And I tell Oliver that he is my guy, because hey what other choice do I have really? Then Oliver gets all cute, ugh kill me. I hate doing this. "Oh guys guys did I forget to mention?" Miley then breaks us up thank God. "Bleh" Miley makes a throwing up motion and I look at her with slight disgust but I'm really trying to hide the smile about to form on my lips. Whatever the future holds for me, I hope Miley is in it, and then I'll know we will always be okay.

**--x--**

**Well there you have it :], so can Lilly and Miley move past freindship? Lets hope so. Since its summer I'll do what I can to update. I'll see you all next chapter. Till then :).  
**


	6. Tell Me the Truth

**I know it has been awhile, I'm sorry, but this chapter was hard for me to write, I rewrote it, and rewrote it, and rewrote it, I'm still not fully happy with it, but I do hope that you guys' are. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**--x--**

**Miley's POV**

Well, here I am alone, well not alone, I'm with Lilly and Oliver at Rico's but I feel alone. Lilly and Oliver are doing their best to try and not make me feel like a third wheel, but I cannot help but think that I am. It doesn't make you feel good, y'know? I feel as if I'm in the way. I feel as if they want to do things, but cant because I am here. It annoys me, I'm not sure if it annoys Lilly, but it's pretty obvious that it annoys Oliver.

Oliver. I feel as if him and I are not friends anymore. He's mean to me; I'm mean to him back. There is no level of friendship on there. I give him death glares and he shoots them back at me. The only reason him and I hang out anymore is because of Lilly. And that is not a good or healthy thing. I miss my doughnut, empty headed, Oliver. I have a feeling like he might know that I like Lilly so he does whatever it is he can to rub it in my face. But what can I do? Nothing. And that makes me feel worse.

I'm here sulking at Rico's and I don't think either one of them notices. I'm just like empty now. I have no life in me. Sure I could pull it off, pull off that I'm happy and everything, but in the end I just get more saddened. I think it is because I cannot do this anymore, I can't keep living a lie. I don't wanna lose Lilly's friendship again like I did before. I still want us to be friends. But I can't keep being what we are; it's taking its toll on me.

I do nothing but think about her. I know I said I do not need a boyfriend, but I cannot help but think that a boyfriend is what could help me, yet at the same time I do not want one. Sigh, I'm passed confused. "MILEY!" Wha? I'm pulled from my thoughts when I see a hand waving in front of my face and Lilly's face inches from mine. "Are you okay? I tried getting your attention forever; I called your name about seven times."

"Oh I'm sorry Lilly, I was just thinking." I hear Oliver sigh and roll his eyes, completely impatient about something. That is my excuse for every time I'm not listening to them, I was simply just thinking. Lilly's look grows one from concerned to one of humor.

"You've been thinking forever Stewart, what is going on in that brain of yours," Lilly taps my head lightly. "You find a world discovery or something and not telling us?"

I laugh slightly and brush Lilly away. "Knock it off Lils." Lilly's hand stops in my hair and slides out of it, combing through my brown locks.

"Sorry Miles, I'm just worried that's all, you just always seem out of it." Lilly retracts her hand and places it on the table. I don't answer I just look away and shrug, I'm running out of excuses. Lilly sighs, I know she is upset with me, because I know she knows that something is wrong with me, and I'm not telling her, which is making her upset. "Anyway, Oliver and I were wondering if you want to head further down the beach, Oliver and I will surf a little bit, then you and I could taaaan." Lilly sings the last part while nudging me with her elbow. "What do you say." The smile on her face never leaves.

I look down at my hands and smile slightly to myself. "No thanks, I think I'm just going to head home, I don't feel so well." I look up to see disappoint on her face. "I'm sorry Lils."

Lilly shakes her head and does her best to hold in her disappointment. I've been doing this a lot lately. Blowing Lilly off. In fact, I have not even invited her to the last three Hannah events, and she knows it. "No, no, that's…okay, I'm mean if you are not feeling well and all. You should go home and rest."

Lilly puts her guard up, that usually happens when she gets hurt and tries to hide it. I stand up and place my hand on her arm. "Sorry Lilly, we'll catch up later, kay?" She doesn't respond with words and only nods. I sigh and walk off. What do you think I enjoy hurting Lilly? No. I want to be the one to make her smile, not frown. But I can't make her happy, when I'm not happy.

"I'll come over later okay!?" I turn around and see Lilly watching me go with hopeful eyes. I smile at her and nod. She smiles back, her confidence back.

**Lilly's POV**

"Great, alone at last, come on babe, let's go hit the surf." Oliver leans in and kisses my cheek before standing up.

"No, you go. I wanna go and check on Miley." I stand up without even looking at him and start to walk away before he grabs my arm.

"What? But babe she just ignored us for the past hour and a half and then blew us off." I roll my eyes and turn to look at Oliver. She didn't ignore me Oliver she ignored you and she blew us off because of you.

"Oliver are you completely blind? Something is clearly wrong with her and you don't seem to care at all!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I'm just so angry at him. Its because of him Miley doesn't hang out with me. Its because of him, our trio is all awkward now. Its because of him Lola has not made any appearances. He ruins everything for me. I was happy when it was just Miley and me. I was happy when I was the only one to know her secret. I was happy to be the only peep of Hannah, and then Mike came along. Now I'm not happy, he can take Lola away from Hannah, but he cannot take me away from Miley.

Oliver rolls his eyes and scoffs at me. "Lilly she ruins everything for us! You always run off to go see what is wrong with her and in the end you get no answers! Jeez Lilly you care more about her then you do our own relationship!"

I walk up to Oliver and he looks down at me, curse me for being short. "I do not!" Okay that's a lie, I do. "She is _our_ friend Oliver, did you forget that?! Did you forget that she is our friend? Did you forget everything?! Did you even forget you used to have a crush on her?! Or was that all just an act?! Or are you dating me as an act to make Miley jealous, because in my eyes it's not working, Miley seems uninterested!" Is it wrong for me to feel so excited about this? Because if Oliver and I keep fighting then maybe we can breakup.

"Lilly how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in Miley!" I fold my arms over my chest and look away from Oliver. "Baby you are the only one I see." Oliver's voice gets all soft and sweet, and he places his hand under my chin so I could look at him. He leans in closer to me for a kiss, but I pull away.

"Save it Oliver." I pull away and leave him there, as I make my way to the Stewart household. Good thing I'm walking; I really should cool down before I see Miley.

I noticed everything. I noticed the way Oliver and Miley have changed. I noticed the way they treat each other. I know Oliver does it purposely, just to get Miley worked up, but it never works. Miley usually keeps her cool and if she can't she leaves. And I hate that. I hate this whole situation. I wish Oliver and I never happened. I wish Miley didn't shoot her movie, I wish I didn't pull Oliver to dance; I wish Miley didn't try to bring us together when we broke up. I wish everything was different. Before I know it I'm standing in front of Miley's house, I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Oliver is right about one thing though. Every time I try to find out what is wrong with her I'm left with more questions and I get zero answers.

But I'm not excepting that anymore. I need the answers. I need to know what she is thinking about all the time, I need to know why she always seems so sad, I know she puts on a fake happy act, other people might be blinded by it, but I know she is really depressed. I need to know why she always leaves me with Oliver when we are hanging out. I just need to know. Knowing Miley will be in her room, I walk in the Stewart home without knocking.

--x--

**Miley's POV**

I'm better now, well sort of. I'm away from them so that makes everything better. But that doesn't mean I can't miss Lilly. I wish they never started to date. I wish I wasn't so stupid and try to get them back together after they broke up, then we would not be in this mess. I wouldn't feel miserable, Lilly and Oliver would not be together, and maybe Lilly would be with me. But that is just wishful thinking.

I'm outside, lying on my roof, just looking up at the sky. Hours must have gone by because the colors in the sky are changing; telling me the sun is setting. I would guess in a few minuets Lilly will be here. She always comes to see what is wrong with me after I leave Oliver and her. But I never tell her. Maybe one day I should. "Miley?" I smile to myself, right on time. I love the way she cares for me, I'll give her that. "Miles?" I sit up and look down at Lilly. She smiles shyly at me, the wind is gently blowing her blonde hair and the sun is glistening off her skin. "Mind if I come up?"

I smile a softly and shrug. "Sure." Lilly then comes to climb up, she doesn't need my help anymore, because she has become a natural. Like I said she always comes to check on me and it happens a lot. Lilly moves and sits to the right of me looking out into the ocean.

"It's always so beautiful at sunset." I nod and bite my lower lip, why am I nervous? Lilly pulls her legs close to her chest and wraps her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. "So, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm feeling better." Lilly doesn't say or do anything and I clear my throat after it just cracked. Now I know she knows something is up. Then she laughs. Lilly laughs. What is she laughing about?

"Cut the act Miles. I know something is wrong…why wont you tell me, why are you hiding it from me Miles?" Lilly puts her legs down and turns to face me. I look away still biting my bottom lip. "Keep biting your lip and it'll start to bleed." I let go of my lip with my teeth, I hate blood and Lilly knows that.

"It's not an act Lil, I'm fine really, we have gone over this." Lilly rolls her eyes and looks away from me. I think she is becoming fed up with me, like she can no longer take it anymore.

"Yeah right I know Miles, we've gone over this and I'm still not getting any answers. You are not okay Miley and I know it. I can see it. I see they way you treat Oliver, I see the way you look at him, I see the sadness on you face and in your eyes. I see it. I'm not blind like the rest of the world Miles." I still don't look at her. Lilly knows? Lilly knows and she hasn't said anything about it. And how come she is so angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Lilly lets out a sigh and brings her fingers to her forehead, rubbing her temples.

"I'm sorry Miley, it's just that Oliver and I got into another fight." Another one, they fight a lot lately. "About you," My ears perk up and I'm looking at Lilly again, a small smile on her face. "It's always about you. He thinks I care more about you then I care about us." I'm interested.

"Well…do you?"

"Yeah, sort of, I guess," Lilly shrugs her shoulders and then looks at me. "How could I not you're my best friend Miles, I care about you. Oliver can wait, Oliver should learn to wait," A small smile grows on my face, but I'm slightly disappointed, Lilly just sees me as a friend I know it. And now she is gonna ramble on and on about how bad Oliver is. "He should not expect things from me, he needs to learn to have patience, I mean he has known me since forever, he knows how I feel about friendship, how important it is, and plus he should not act like he is all that and a bag of chips. I don't even know why I put up with him. Sometimes I just can't take that airhead of a doughnut."

I still don't know why I'm nervous but I'm starting to feel brave right now. "So, if he is causing you all this confusion and trouble why don't you…dump him?"

**Lilly's POV**

Every thought of dislike I had toward Oliver is vanished in a second. Did I hear Miley correctly? "Y-you think I should dump him?" Say yes, please say yes!Miley looks down and away from me, a slight blush on her face, I wanna smile at how cute she is right now.

"Yes, no, well…" I look at Miley my eyebrows slightly raised, Miley's eyes return to me. "Yeah, I mean come on Lil, all you do is complain and and a-a-a-and um, it's it's always awkward now between us-"

She is adorable. "Miles?" I interrupt her, maybe I should play with her head a little bit. "You think I should break up with Oliver." A nod. "So, you forced Oliver and I together after we broke up before and now you think we should break up? Why?" Yeah that's right why? I mean she went to great lengths to get Oliver and I back together before and now she is telling me to dump him. Could she be upset by the way Oliver is treating her now? Or does she have a crush on him? Oh no Lord please don't let it be that. "I mean I know now that Oliver treats you kinda badly too and you always fight back and let me tell ya, he deserves it but…" I stop and wait for her to answer.

"Well I tried to get you guys back together because, because umm…" Her eyebrows knit together as she tires to come up with something. "I thought you two looked good together and I mean you always say the best friends make the best couples. I mean what relationship is not worth fighting for, right?" I look deep into Miley's blue eyes trying to find an answer.

"Don't lie to me Miles." Miley's eyes grow sad and she sighs. She knows I'm serious.

"Okay…" I wait. "I guess its time I should tell you the truth."

I nod. "It would help."

Miley takes a deep breath and scoots closer to me, then she takes my hands in her own. I cannot help but feel a little bit worried. Excuse me while I eeeeeppp!!! "Lilly, I never liked you and Oliver together, I hated it. I was never happy for you and I never thought you guys looked cute together. When you two had your fight I was actually ecstatic."

Oh the questions jumping in my head. "So then why did you try so hard to get us back together?"

"Because Lilly, I thought you were happy with him. And I didn't want to do anything to risk our friendship-"

"Risk our friendship? Miles, you dumped our friendship when Oliver and I started dating." I might have said that a little too harsh, but what do you expect she hurt me, badly, when she did that.

Miley looks down at our hands connected and starts to play with my fingers. "I know, but that is because I just couldn't do it anymore Lilly…I still can't" The last part fades away as she mumbles it. She said this to me before, that she just couldn't do this anymore. Do what? Plus she thinks I'm happy with Oliver. Miles are you that blind. I look at you before I kiss Oliver; I look at you before I hold Oliver's hand. I'm not happy with him.

"Do what Miles? And what makes you think I'm happy with Oliver?"

"You're not happy with him? I mean Lil; he is your first real boyfriend, or the first one to last more than two days." She just completely avoided my first question.

"Well I uh-" I can't lie to Miley we are being honest right now, how could I lie.

"Lilly can I ask you something?" She interrupts me and I just nod. "Have you ever been so in love with a person that it hurts?" Heck yeah! "I mean like you think about this person everyday every hour. You are completely captivated by this person, but you can't have them, because they belong to someone else, that makes them happy, but its pure torture for you."

I take Miley's hand firmly in mine and stare into her eyes, darkness has now overcome us, so it's hard to see, but I know she is looking at me. "Yeah. Who are you talking about Miles?" Please don't be Oliver, please tell me she does not like Oliver. Is that why they have been acting so mean to each other?

Miley clears her throat and speaks up. "You." Is it possible to stop breathing, yet still be living?

**Miley's POV**

Holy cow what in all that is good and holy did I just do? I can't tell if it's the lighting, but I think Lilly's eyes just grew wide. She has a firm grip on my hands and her mouth is slightly hanging open. Please don't tell me I screwed up everything. Please don't tell me I just killed our friendship. "Lilly? Lils do you-are you okay with that? Do you wanna say something, 'cause your pretty much scaring me here."

A flash of relief, at least I think it is comes by Lilly's face. "Yes, thank you!" Lilly lunges forward and knocks me down in her hug.

"Huh? Slightly confused here Lil." Did she hear what I said or am I going crazy in one of my dreams.

**Lilly's POV**

Miley likes me! Miley likes me back! Actually wait. Miley loves me! Miley loves Lilly! Me Lilly Truscott, I'm the one Miley wants, I'm-my gosh I can think. Before I could think I jumped on Miley in a fierce hug she was not expecting so she falls down with me on top of her. I guess my answer wasn't really the clearest was it. "Sorry Miles I just, I'm in shock, I'm-I'm just happy, I-I" I don't know what to say, I look down at Miley's confused worried face and I take a deep breath. I switch my position so I'm straddling her. "I mean, you like me, you like have a crush on me wanna date me, you want me to be your girlfriend type thing?" She nods.

"Yeah," She then bites her lip, which I find incredibly sexy, before she talks again. "Is that a good bad thing? Please tell me I didn't ruin anything Lil."

"No, no Miley you didn't I just thought that you had a crush on Oliver." I laugh slightly but laugh some more on the look of Miley's face, total disgust.

"Oliver! What in the world would make you think I like him?"

"I don't know Miles, I guess I felt like you were avoiding me, you started treating Oliver horribly more than usual, and don't get me wrong he deserves it, I just never thought you could like me."

**Miley's POV**

With Lilly on top of me I could not be more in heaven even if I tried. Lilly then gets a sad expression on her face and I reach my hand up to push her blonde hair out of her eyes and I caress her cheek. "I'm sorry Lils. I didn't want to avoid you. I just could not stand to look at you two. It hurt too much. So I did the best I could do, distance myself from you guys. I slightly knew I was hurting you, I'm sorry." A small smile grows on Lilly's face and I feel her lean into my touch.

"S'okay."

"So, um you feel the same way I'm hopin'?" Lilly laughs, I love her laugh. She reaches up and covers my hand with her own.

"Yes, Miley, I feel the same, for awhile actually." I let out a breath of relief and close my eyes. She likes me, Lilly likes me back. I keep my eyes closed as I listen to Lilly's voice. "I started dating Oliver because I lost hope, I thought if I got a boyfriend, I could forget about you," Lilly rubs her thumb over my hand gently. "But I couldn't nor would I ever, but then I tried to get you a boyfriend hoping maybe if you were taken I would think about you less, and boy was I wrong, I could not help but feel jealously towards every boy I pitched at you." I opened my eyes.

"Wait, your saying we went through all that to try and forget each other, when in the first place all we had to do is just tell each other how we feel?"

She shrugs. "Yeah I guess." I tilt my head back slightly and close my eyes again. Boy do I feel stupid. Then I feel Lilly shift on my body I go to open my eyes and but quickly shut them again when a feel a pair of lips on top of mine. Lilly is kissing me, and man does it feel good. I don't take long to react before I kiss her back, my hands move to wrap around her waist so I could hold there.

**Lilly's POV**

I'm kissing Miley! My world is finally starting to turn and come to life. Her hands move to my waist and hold me securely there. I move one of my hands to touch her cheek as we continue to kiss, but air becomes a problem. We pull apart and I sit up. She looks up at me smiling, a huge smile. I blush slightly. "Sorry, I just, always heard you were a good kisser and well I wanted to see how it was like."

She then moves her thumbs in circles on my stomach. "How was it like?" I smile.

"Perfect." She smiles as well and brings her hand up to my face pulling me down for another kiss. I let her guide me until our lips meet once again. Her hand tangles in my hair and it feels amazing. I feel everything always tells you will feel when you are in love. And I love it.

**Miley's POV**

Is it possible to stop breathing? Because it would be nice. I don't wanna stop kissing Lilly, but I know I need oxygen. Everything is finally just right. Y'know the fireworks, the sparks you get when you kiss someone? I finally know what that feels like. But I can't help but have a horrible thought in the back of my mind. Lilly pulls away from the kiss with concern on her face. "What's wrong?"

Are we that connected already? "What about Oliver?"

**--x--**

**Who cares about Oliver right? No, I have to add him, I think? Well anyway I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. So I guess I'll see you all there. Till then :). **


	7. Love is Stronger

**Hey guys' I know its been awhile and I have no excuse really 'cept I've been trying to catch up on the amazing stories that have been on here. There are so many good ones right now.**

**I finally finished **_**Lessons by croaker001**_**- Man that story was AMAZING!! I freaking loved it, everything was just so beautiful about it thank you for putting it up.**

_**She's Not A Girl, Not Yet A Mistress **__**by jrpopfan**_**- This story is so addicting, everyday I look for an update. :) I was hooked from the start. The descriptions are amazing and I love Miley in this story. **

_**Midnight Storm**__** by freakinacage1234**_**- This story goes through so many ups and downs with Lilly and Miley relationship, but through it all they never forget that they love each other, and I love that about this story, that and Lilly is a pretty cool vampire. :)**

_**Our Full House by Lady Tru**_**- From the first word to the last word in the first chapter I was hooked. The tension between Miley "Hannah" and Lilly is great, and I cannot wait to see how it develops. :)**

_**One Thing by O'Reilly9**_**- This story is soooooo good,** **this story literally keeps me on the edge of my seat and it goes through twists and turns that catch me off guard, but I absolutely love it. :) **

_**Given Unsought by soxx**_**- I love how Lilly acts in this story. :) She is confused yet not confused at the same time, plus soxx is doing a great job and going at a good pace at forming a friendship between Miley and Lilly. **

_**Dear Lilly by pseudohuman**_**- :) Very interesting, I love the way Miley acts and I love her friend Laura, she is a great friend, I just can't wait for Lilly and Miley to get together. **

**And of course **_**Kurrent's**_** amazing series on Liley. :)**

**Okay well that is all, all of these stories are amazing, I'm sure all of you are reading them and enjoying them just as much as I am, and if you have not checked them out yet I suggest you do. :)**

**Moving on I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you all so much and please enjoy the last chapter :). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**--x--**

**Miley's POV**

Lilly's eyes soften and her left hand strokes my cheek, she lets out a sigh and looks away from me. "Let's not talk about Oliver right now." I scrunch my eyebrows together and turn my eyes away from her. I guess I picked a bad time to bring up Oliver, and ruined the moment. "Hey," Lilly's hand still on my cheek she uses her thumb to move across my skin to get my attention on her. "It's okay Miles, you did nothing wrong. I just don't want to worry about Oliver right now; right now I want to be just us." I smile.

"Okay." Lilly smiles and switches her position so she is practically lying down on me. Her head rests on my chest and my hand finds her hair and I stroke it gently to a nice slow rhythm. "So what about us?"

I feel Lilly shrug against me. "I don't know." I laugh slightly, that's Lilly for ya. Lilly moves her head closer to the crook of my neck and snuggles in against me. "I love your laugh; it's so thick, rich, deep, so real." I move my head to kiss the top of her head in a form of a thank you. "Tell me you love me Miles." I wrap my arms tight around Lilly and pull her as close as I can, while she is laying on me.

"I love you Lilly." I say it the most personal sincere loving way I could tell Lilly that I love her. I then feel Lilly smile against my neck and give me a small butterfly kiss. "And what do you love?" I want to hear it too; I want to hear that she loves me.

"I love ice cream." I feel Lilly trying to hide her laugh, I raise my eyebrow and a devilish grin forms on my face, with my arms wrapped tightly around Lilly I quickly maneuver them to tickle her. "Miley!" She squeals and wiggles against my grip but I won't let her go, I continue to tickle her.

"Say it Truscott, say that you love me or I'll never stop." Lilly's laugh fills the night air and she then rolls off of me while my fingers continue to assault her sides.

"Okay, okay, it was just a joke," Tears roll down her eyes from laughter as she tries to pry my hands away from her. "S-stop." I'm now on top of Lilly; I let my hands rest at her sides as I look down at her. Lilly's laughing subsides and she looks up at me with her sparkling blue eyes. "In my defense you said what I love not whom." I raise my eyebrow to show her I'm not kidding around anymore. She then gets comfortable underneath me, her hips grinding up against me, and I have to suppress a moan from escaping my lips. She looks deeps into my eyes and raises her right hand to my cheek. "I love you Miley." I smile and with her hand, she moves it to the back of my neck and pulls me down for a kiss.

I gladly move down so my lips can reconnect with Lilly's. The kiss was just right. It was not rough or sloppy. It was slow and passionate. It was my turn to slide on top of Lilly so now I'm lying on top of her as we continue to kiss. I then feel Lilly smile against my lips causing the kiss to get messy, so I pull away. I sit up slightly so I could look down at her. "What?"

"I'm just happy that's all. I finally have you." I smile and lean my forehead against her.

"You always had me Lil, and you always will." Lilly closes her eyes and I let my lips leave a small kiss on Lilly's nose. "Stay the night?" I ask hopefully. She sighs, then comes forward and captures my lips with hers.

We kiss for awhile and she pulls away biting my lower lip, man that was hot. "I'd love to stay with you but…"Oh great a but, a but can never mean anything good. "Maybe I should go talk to Oliver, the sooner I get it done the sooner I could get rid of the guilt." Guilt? She feels guilty? "I mean technically Oliver and I are still together and now that I almost made out with you a couple of times I do consider that cheating." I lick my lips and bite my bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"No Lilly, its okay, I understand." My voice breaks slightly. I didn't mean for her to feel guilty, but if she does feel guilty does that mean she has some feelings for Oliver? I gently get up and off of her and move over to the side sitting on my legs. She sits up and leans back on her arms, making our faces inches apart.

"Miley?" She lifts her hand to place on my cheek again but I move away so she misses. She then slowly puts her hand back down.

"Lilly its okay honest, you go do what you have to do. I'm fine." I see the hurt in Lilly's eyes from my rejection. She nods and then stands up. She comes towards me and place a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be back soon, then I'll take you up on that sleepover thing." She winks and walks away and down onto the deck.

"Hey Lilly?" She climbs down successfully then turns to look up at me, waiting for me to continue. "Bring back our doughnut okay?" She smiles and nods; she leaves the deck and heads out towards the beach, to find Oliver.

--x--

Time goes bye and Lilly still is not back yet and I have not moved from my spot. It's cold and dark, but I don't wanna move. I do and I don't know why. Is it possible to feel happy and sad at the same time? Along with worried. I'm just confused. I've done a lot of thinking and second guessing once Lilly left.

Does she still like Oliver? Is that why she feels guilty? Did everything go okay with her and Oliver? Are they still talking? Did Oliver hurt Lilly? Then I go and think, that Lilly loves me, she said so, she has always been able to stand up against Oliver she will be fine, she can take care of herself. I don't know what to think anymore. I keep creating these crazy scenarios in my head that Lilly got back together with Oliver, that is why she is not back yet, or that Lilly was joking and does not love me, or that Lilly is afraid of loving me and we could never be together out of her fear.

I bring my fingers to my eyes and rub them. I hate thinking. "Darling? You alright?"

"Daddy?" I look out down near my door and see the outline of my Dad standing in the doorway.

"Miley you alright darlin' you've been out here quite awhile, I was getting worried." My Dad walks to where I am sitting and looks up at me. I guess if you are outside for hours with little to no reason, a parent starts to get concerned.

"Yeah, Dad I'm fine." My Dad gives me a quizzical look. He doesn't believe me.

"Really, so there is no need for my Loco Hot Coco?" My Dad moves his hand up towards me holding a cup filled with our special drink. I smile at him and take it. I pick up the cinnamon stick and lick the whipped cream off of it, before putting it back in the drink. My Daddy always knows how to make me feel better, and to get me talking about what's bugging me.

"Thanks Dad." My Dad smiles and lifts his own drink towards me before taking a sip.

"Now why don't you tell me what's bugging you Bud" I sigh. Should I tell him? Does he have to know already that I love Lilly and we are dating? Lilly and I never had a chance to discuss anything we kissed, cuddled, then she ran towards Oliver, slight anger builds inside me that Lilly did leave to go talk to Oliver, when she was the one in the first place who did not want to talk about Oliver.

"I don't know Daddy, I just I guess I got bit by the love bug." My Daddy raises his eyebrows and leans against the wall.

"Oh boy."

"Actually Dad it's oh girl." My Dad looks at me and without speaking I know I have his full attention. "Daddy what would you do if I said that I was in love with a girl?" My Dad shrugs, is that a good thing?

"Does Lilly love you?" I'm scared, I'm here panicking and my Dad is here acting like he could not be any more calm.

I play with my cup. "Um yeah, I guess, she said so. Wait! How'd y'know it was Lilly?" My Dad laughs then smiles at me.

"Darling you'd have to be blind not to see that. You two act like a couple already, you hold hands, compliment each other constantly, in spite of everything you are always there for one another, you stare these loving glances at each other, just the same way I used to look at your Mother, that's love Miles." I look into my cup and smile. How could everyone else see it but not me?

"You don't care?"

"Bud, in life everyone has the same goal, to find love, have a family, and live on, you just found the first step, how could I be mad at that. My little girl found love that's no reason for me to be upset at ya, in fact darlin' I could not be happier for ya, Lilly is a great girl, she loves you, she takes care of you, she enjoys my cooking, I'd take her over any other boy you'd date." I smile and climb down so I could hug my Dad, with one arm because I'm holding my hot chocolate in the other.

"Thank you Daddy." He holds me close and kisses the top of my head.

"Anytime sweetheart," I pull away from him but still have one arm wrapped around him. "Now is there anything else you wanna talk to me about?" I did. I talked to my father for a good hour about everything. About Lilly, how we got together, about Oliver how Lilly is over there now talking to him. I told him how I was feeling, and he reassured me countless times that everything will be fine and that Lilly loves me, and I should never second guess her love. I'm here now lying in my bed; I left my door that leads to the outside unlocked just in case Lilly returned.

--x--

**Lilly's POV**

After I left Miley's I wrapped my arms tightly around my body as I try to think of some way of telling Oliver. How am I supposed to tell him I don't love him and I have fallen for our other best friend? Plus it's going to be that much harder the way Oliver is acting now…I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just leave it to God, what happens happens. I'm not going to worry or stress about this, I just gotta do it, I can't think about it I just gotta do it. I don't plan anything, I'm just going to knock on his door and say what comes to my mind first, whatever comes out of my mouth and go with it.

Before I realize it I'm already outside of Oliver's house. I take a breath and make my way up the driveway and to the front door. How is Oliver going to react? Is he going to be okay with everything? Is he going to be okay with me dumping him? Is he going to be okay with me dating Miley? I raise my hand to knock on the door but it freezes in midair as all my questions circle in my head. I put my hand down and turn around, away from the door. I can't be a coward, I have to do this now, but I can't predict the future, so I don't wanna ruin it.

I take a few steps forward and sit on the steps that lead to the door. I love Oliver, as a friend, brother, or…pet, so I don't wanna lose him. Sure he is acting like a jerk right now and is not himself and probably wont be able to think rationally when I tell him, but deep down somewhere there is our, Miley and mine's, Oliver. And he is the one I love.

I reach down into my pocket and pull out my cell phone; I flip it open and head over to the picture section. I have a lot of pictures on this phone, but never bother to develop them, I guess because I want them all for myself. I look at all the pictures from three years ago working my way up to now. I laugh at the memories a picture can hold. There are pictures of birthdays where Oliver got thrown into a pool, where Oliver got cake all over his face from when he tripped, pictures of all three of us hanging out, back when we were all friends.

I miss it. I miss what all of us originally had. That friendship, the Three Musketeers. Why do teenage hormones have to ruin everything? I then come by a picture of just Miley and I a long time ago of us at the beach. We are both sitting down and I am sitting in between Miley's legs while her arms are wrapped securely around my middle and my hands are gently placed on top of hers, her chin is resting on my shoulder and my head leans against hers, our eyes are sparkling and are smiles are wide. "Huh? We already did look like a couple."

I smile at the image on my phone screen. I never gave anything a second thought. Miley and I were always close, always comfortable around each other, we just fit perfectly together, we just clicked. I push a few buttons on my phone and turn the picture of Miley and me to my background. I smile closing my phone and put it away in my pocket.

Even though it was only minuets ago I was with her I miss her. I guess that's what love does to you. I feel bad though. I felt like I just left her to go talk to Oliver, I saw the hurt in her eyes, then she turned away from my touch and that cut a knife through my heart. If something as minor as that hurt me that deeply I never wanna screw anything up with Miles. But she cares about me, I know it, after this I'll go over her house and we will fall asleep in each others arms.

"Lilly?" I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a voice behind me and the front door open. "What are you doing out here babe?" Ugh, babe, don't call me that.

"Um, I…what are you doing here?" I sit up and look at Oliver's face, he is slightly confused.

"Uh, I live here and I was taking out the trash," Oliver holds up the garbage bag in his hands and walks down his driveway to where his trashcans are and puts the bag in, he then quickly comes up the drive and returns back to me. "But I'm glad you are here babe," Caught off guard he leans in and kisses me. I'm disgusted by the kiss, it's nothing like Miley at all, and at that thought I feel guilty because now I feel like I'm cheating on Miley. I pull away. Oliver licks his lips and looks at me; I give him a shy smile. "I knew you could not stay mad at me. C'mon my parents are asleep I'll sneak you in so you could spend the night." Oliver winks at me and takes my hand to lead me inside.

"No Oliver, stop." I stand my ground and Oliver pulls my arm, I don't wanna go inside I'd rather stay out here, that way I get a quick escape. "I need to talk to you." Oliver tugs on my arm in anticipation.

"We could talk later." Oliver tightens his grip on my hand and tries to pull me inside.

"No Oliver listen to me." I raise my voice slightly so he knows I'm serious and I manage to wiggle my hand out of his grip. I bring my hand close to me and rub it with my other hand, it hurt from the pressure. Oliver looks at me sadly with his puppy dog eyes but it's not going to work. "Put those eyes away Oliver."

Oliver rolls his eyes and takes a step closer to me, actually way to close. I can feel his breath on my right ear and he softly nibbles on it and licks it with a few flicks of his tongue. I bite my lower lip; Oliver knows all my weak spots. "But I need you right now…badly."

My breath gets caught in my throat and I place my arms against his chest. "I need you too…" I then push Oliver away from me a good few inches so I have breathing room. "I need you to listen to me and stop acting like a donkey's behind."

Oliver's eyebrows knit together and hurt is all over his face from rejection and from me not wanting to satisfy his needs. "Fine what?" Oliver crosses his arms and looks at me.

"Did you not here what I just said? Stop acting like a jerk! And I-I think we need to break up." Wow, didn't think I would say it that fast.

"What why?" Oliver unfolds his arms and takes a step forward towards me while I take one back. "Everything is going perfect for us, we love each other, and you have me."

I roll my eyes. "Oliver I'm not your pet! I'm not a trophy I'm a human being a person, with feelings, so treat me and listen to me like one. I'm just like you. And you know what I'm tired of your pimp act, its annoying. I don't feel loved by you Oliver, I don't feel anything, nothing is there, you might feel something is there, but there is nothing Oliver, nothing ever was there! I was just…" I stop to catch my breath when I realize that I'm crying. My throat becomes tight as I try to keep my tears from falling.

I'm crying for all that Oliver and I had and for all that we lost. "Just what Lilly?" Oliver is mad, I can see and feel it, he is looking down at me with daggers in his eyes.

I clench my jaw together and it un-tightens quickly so I could speak again. "I was just using you to forget about someone else." I look down from him, my voice becomes soft. I'm not ashamed for loving Miley; I just don't wanna hurt Oliver. I know I'm hurting him now; he just does not like to show it.

I feel Oliver take a step closer, I can see is feet in my blurry vision. "Who?" Oliver speaks with hatred and venom for whomever the person is.

"Oliver I'm sorry, I tried, I tried to forget about them and love you but I couldn't Oliver. I couldn't love you especially after the person you've become."

"What are you talking about Lilly, I didn't change at all." Oliver does his best to defend himself.

I shake my head. "You honestly don't see it Oliver? You don't see how so much has changed? You don't see the way you treat Miley? The way you use me for eye candy? The fact that I'm not happy with you?" Oliver looks away from me and turns around. "Oliver I don't want to hurt you, but I feel I have to in order to get my friend back. I want us to be friends Oliver, I don't want to lose you, you and I have gone through so much together I don't want to lose that."

I can tell Oliver is thinking about what I'm saying, about Miley and everything, I just hope he does not flip out and attacks or hurt me or something. I wipe my tears and dry my hands on my pants when I feel my cell phone. I reach into my pocket and look at it, wow time flys huh? I then flip my phone open and head over to the picture section and open them up to the first picture I ever took with this phone. I walk up to Oliver and move to his side. He avoids my gaze.

"Oliver?" I reach my phone out and wait until he takes it. "I want you to remember. I want you to remember all the fun we used to have, how happy we all were. I want you to remember and be that Oliver again." He hesitantly takes the phone from my hand and looks down at the first picture. "I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't want to break up with you like this, but…"I don't know what to say or what I'm trying to say. I put my hands in my pockets and shrug. I turn to leave and walk down to the end of the driveway before I stop and turn around to look at him. He looked through a couple of pictures already, he then stops and looks up at me, no expression, he goes inside his house and gently closes the door.

--x--

**Miley's POV**

I feel a brush of cool air, which wakes me up from my dream. Aggravated I curl up and pull the covers tightly around my body to warm up. When I feel someone move the covers away from me and slide in the bed, at first I panic, but then I feel to arms wrap around me and pull my body close to them. Lilly. I smile, I cuddle close to her and with sleep evident in my voice I talk to her. "Missed you." I feel Lilly reach over and place a kiss on my cheek.

"Me too babe." Babe? I like it. Lilly then places some butterfly kisses down my neck then stops as she gets ready for sleep.

Lilly came back. Which means Lilly loves me. "I love you." I can sense Lilly smile as she pulls me closer to her.

"Love you too." I then ask if everything worked out with Oliver. She sighs. "It should." It should? What did she just roam the streets for a few hours and not talk to him. I don't want to press her on it but I'm curious. "Go to sleep Miles, I love you." I close my eyes and my thoughts are forgotten. Lilly and I are together and everything else is going to be okay.

--x--

_**One Week Later**_

**Lilly's POV**

I'm sitting a Rico's waiting for Miley to come back with our food. We have been here since early this morning and I'm ready for lunch. We did the usual, I surfed and Miley tanned, and after I surfed I joined her tanning, with a few kisses here and there. Yes, Miley and I are public with our relationship. We figured it makes no difference if the people find out now or later, they still will react the same way. Sure it's hard, we get hate and we get love, but we are good. I love her and she loves me and we don't mind showing it. All though in school it's hard we don't do much kissing in the hallways, but we both sneak off into the bathroom for a nice heavy make out session every now and then.

Have I seen Oliver? No. He was out from school all week, which in my opinion missing five days of school is not good. I can't help but feel it has something to do with me. I know he is avoiding Miley and I, I just don't know why. He didn't talk or do much when I was breaking up with him last week; I'm hoping that I got through to him somehow and he is just taking an extremely slow time with coming to terms with it.

Have I told Miley what happened between me and Oliver that night? Of course, she did the best she could to make Oliver get his head out of his butt, but he would not listen to her. Every time she tried she came back with a defeat, but I rewarded her anyway. She tried. We talk a lot about Oliver. Miley is willing to be on good terms with him, he's the one with the problem.

I sigh as I close my eyes and throw hair and put it in a messy bun. "So you and Miley huh?"

Eyes still closed I talk to the person; this could be bad or good. "Yeah, look mister, say what you need to say and leave because whatever you say it will not hurt me or her our love is stronger than that and I-" I hear a chair move and something plastic land in front of me. It's my cell phone, with the picture of Miley and I on the screen. I turn to my left. "Oliver?!" Excitement, wonder, and fear all rush through me. I was wondering when I would get my cell phone back. He smiles.

"Hey Lil." I smile back.

"Hi Oliver." There is an awkward silence between the both of us, then at the same time we speak.

"I'm sorry." We say in unison then laugh at each other.

"Lilly," Oliver reaches over and grabs my hand with his. "I'm the one that is truly sorry. You were right, I did change, I just didn't realize it. When I was looking through your pictures I laughed and cried at each memory. We have grown so much Lil. You and I have been through so much together. I'm sorry I avoided you all this week. I just-when I was done looking through the pictures I saw the background on your screen, and I took a really good look at Lil, then I heard the all the talking, I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to come to terms with it, so I avoided it. I know I was every definition of a jerk to Miley and sometimes you, I'm sorry. But after looking at that picture again, I know that you were doing the right thing. You were not only helping yourself but helping me and…gosh I planned this whole thing better then what I'm saying right now."

I laugh, for the longest time Oliver finally made me laugh. "Oliver, Oliver," He stops trying to talk and I give his hand a gentle squeeze. He looks up at me and I see it. I see my old Oliver back. "It's okay, I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have cheated you like that. I should have never got together with you in the first place." I see pain shoot through Oliver's eyes and I quickly speak. "Our friendship was so much better, perfect and great, and the time I spent with you as a girlfriend was great, you taught me a lot Oliver. Our experiences together will always be important to me. You are important to me Oliver, and I want you in my life."

He smiles. "Thanks Lil, me too." I smile and lean forward to wrap Oliver in a hug.

"That better be a friendly hug boy." Oliver quickly pulls away from me and I sit there and laugh. Oliver knows Miley, but not like how I know Miley, I could totally tell that she was joking. Oliver opens his mouth to say something but he looks broken, I turn to look at Miley whose face changes from threatening to friendly. "Cause I want one too." Miley walks over to Oliver, who sighs in relief, and he happily accepts her hug. "I missed you Ollie."

"I missed you to Miles," They pull away from the hug and Miley looks down at me, places our food on the table, and sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and give her a kiss on her bare shoulder; I see goose bumps form on her arms. I love the effect I have on her, just like the one she has on me. "So you heard everything?"

"Yep," Miley leans back into my chest and reaches over to pick up a fry from her food. "And I could not be happier."

I pull her close and whine in her ear. "Hey!" She looks back at me startled and I look at her with my eyebrows together.

"I mean friendship wise." I give her a look like 'you better' and she smiles at me before leaning in and pecking me on the lips.

"Okay, forgiven…but watch out tonight." I whisper and purr the last part in Miley's ear so only she could hear me, and she squirms in my lap.

"S-so Oliver," Miley clears her throat after her discomfort or turn on and talks with Oliver. "We all good?"

"Yeah Miles, look I'm sorry for the way I treated you, you liked Lilly, and I was showing her off like she a new car, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how you felt."

"Its okay, I'm just glad things can go back to normal, here we could share." Miley pushes her tray of food to Oliver who happily takes a fry.

This is great, this is perfect. I got my girlfriend, I got my best friend, everything is falling into place, Miley and me together and Oliver and I just friends. From now on we are going to start new, fresh, and I bet our triangle of friendship will be better than ever. Maybe we are just better off this way.

**--x--**

**Awwww we are all friends again, and Miley and Lilly get to live happily together forever and have a good friend like Oliver. :) Okay, anyway, thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and I hope enjoying. **

**Plus I really like to thank Sensational Sista who gave me great ideas and encouraged me to keep going, but every single one of you who read and review are amazing, I could not thank you enough. :) **

**Okay well I guess I'll see you guys in other stories…Till then :)**


End file.
